


Сезон колдовства

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Рукомесло [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После гибели родителей пятнадцатилетнюю Лорну Дэйн удочеряет таинственный незнакомец и всё заверте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Уэстчестер, июнь

**Author's Note:**

> Инцест во все поля. Тёплая шведская семейка Леншерров, одинокий дом на массачусетских пустошах (Говард Филиппыч, простите великодушно, не травите шогготами!..)  
> В угоду порнухе попраны все каноны и матчасти.  
> Сопливо, банально, жуткая джигурда.  
> Претендую только на Констанс. XD  
> Неотбечено вообще.

Неужели мое тело чахнет из-за того, что меня опоили тессалоникийским дурманом? Может, чары или пряные травы убивают меня, о горе мне? Или ведьма нацарапала мое имя на пуническом воске или вонзила тонкие иглы прямо мне в печень?

 

Эрик Мэпл, «Колдовство»

**Уэстчестер, июнь.**

 

            Джин Грэй сидела в кресле, раздражённо покусывая ноготь на большом пальце. В школу она вернулась почти что с пустыми руками: две бумажки и горсть мыслеобразов — разве это добыча?.. Чарльз Ксавье, чувствуя исходящие от женщины эманации досады, не подгонял её, терпеливо ожидая, когда она соберётся с мыслями.

             — Я ничего не понимаю, профессор, — угрюмо начала она. — Её нет! Как будто кто-то залез в электронные базы и стёр всё, что касается девочки. Словно она никогда не появлялась на свет.

            Профессор Ксавье кивал, слушая. Потом попросил Джин ретранслировать то, что ей удалось прочесть при личной беседе. Работник социальной службы, учителя, соседи — все были уверены, что девочку благополучно отдали на удочерение.

             — Теперь я тоже ничего не понимаю, — признался Ксавье, сцепив кончики пальцев. — Насколько мне известно, других родственников у неё не было. Так откуда же взялся этот таинственный благодетель?

             — Соцработник едва помнит его, — ответила Джин. — Высокий мужчина, где-то за сорок, седой. Выглядел солидно. Назвался… — Женщина нахмурилась, вспоминая, — Максом Эйзенхардтом. Вроде бы, родственник отца.

             — Чепуха какая-то, — профессор фыркнул, отъехав в кресле к окну. — Заговоры, таинственные родственники, орден тамплиеров, чтоб его!.. «Церебро» видела ребёнка, сутками раньше — и мы бы успели…

            Джин невесело усмехнулась: из-за инвалидности Чарльза Ксавье  розыском детей-мутантов приходилось заниматься ей и ещё нескольким выпускникам. Не то чтобы она жаловалась, но иногда —  вот, как в этот раз — создавалось ощущение, что бьёшься головой о кирпичную стену.

             — Знаете, профессор, кое-что всё-таки откопать удалось: больничную метрику девочки, правда, трёхлетней давности — семья часто переезжала — и свидетельство о браке её родителей, — Джин положила на стол документы: маленький пластиковый файл с потрёпанного вида бумагами. Ксавье едва взглянул на них, покачав головой.

            — Я её не вижу, — тяжело произнёс он. — Вероятно,  машине не хватает мощности. Попробую поговорить с Хэнком, может быть…

             — Она и правда того стоит? — глядя ему в глаза, спросила Джин.

             Ксавье помолчал и вместо ответа передал женщине мыслеобраз, полученный, когда он и «Церебро» только-только обнаружили девочку: учитель и его бывшая ученица были телепатами, это здорово упрощало дело.

 _«Я объясню, —_ начал профессор, _— яркость точки указывает на  интенсивность проявления мутации. Вот то, что я нашёл»._

            Перед внутренним взором Джин возникло дымчато-серое поле — фоновый шум, мозговая активность обычных людей — на котором складывались в созвездия маленькие огоньки: так «Церебро» показывала мутантов. Одни горели ярче, другие — едва-едва тлели. Тот, на который указывал Ксавье, походил на сверхновую, если смотреть в телескоп.

_«Для сравнения: это я увидел, когда мы с «Церебро» нашли тебя»._

            Рядом с первым огоньком возник ещё один, не уступающий по яркости. Обе звёздочки слегка пульсировали и казались совершенно одинаковыми.

            _«Она тоже телепат?»_

_«Не знаю, Джин. Машина таких вещей не показывает»._


	2. Лорна: тогда

            Это было неправильно, чудовищно неправильно. Несправедливо. Ну почему, почему, почему?! Отец был отличным пилотом, он не мог просто взять и упасть…

            Хотелось исчезнуть. Просто перестать быть, чтобы не испытывать ни чувств, ни боли. Чтобы не видеть сострадающие лица людей (что они могут понимать!), не слышать соболезнований — хотелось проснуться от этого кошмара…

             — Лорна, к тебе посетитель. — Работник социальной службы наклонилась, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза сидящей за тускло-серым офисным столом девочке. Та равнодушно перестала разглядывать исцарапанную столешницу и подняла голову:  узкое лицо с выступающими скулами, загорелая кожа, светло-зелёные глаза, русые, почти мышиного цвета волосы...

            Это был нелёгкий случай. Арнольд и Сьюзен Дэйн погибли в авиакатастрофе: глава семейства не справился с управлением и маленькая двухместная «стрекоза» рухнула в океан. Жизнь пятнадцатилетней Лорны, единственного ребёнка четы, пошла прахом в один день — других родственников кроме родителей у неё не было и теперь ей предстояло пройти через жернова социальной системы. Если девочке повезёт, то её удочерят хорошие люди, если нет… Об этом женщине-соцработнику думать не хотелось.

            Вела себя Лорна не слишком адекватно, что в её ситуации было неудивительно. Женщина до сих пор с дрожью вспоминала, что случилось, когда пришлось привести ребёнка в морг на опознание. Когда Лорне показали то, что когда-то было её отцом, она страшно закричала, заметалась по прозекторской, натыкаясь на стены и разбрасывая всё, что подвернулось под руку. Её едва смогли удержать, чтобы вколоть успокоительное. «А чего вы хотели? — заявил врач, когда ему показали скальпели и зажимы, которые девочка с невесть откуда взявшейся силой всадила в кафельную стену, — У ребёнка сильное потрясение. В таком состоянии ещё и не то бывает».

            И вот теперь замкнувшаяся в себе, равнодушная к миру и людям, Лорна сидела в кабинете социального работника в ожидании своей дальнейшей участи.

            — …мы можем поговорить наедине? Я знаю, что это несколько не по правилам, но в комнате же есть система наблюдения… — низкий вкрадчивый голос принадлежал тому самому посетителю — высокому седовласому мужчине.

            Женщина-соцработник закусила губу в раздумье: пришедший ей нравился, он был _интересным_. Пожалуй, если она разрешит ему побеседовать с девочкой… Возможно, удастся пригласить его на кофе, а там — как знать. В конце концов, кабинет прослушивается, в углу под потолком висит камера. Если гость вздумает чудить, об этом сразу узнают.

             — Лорна, это мистер Эйзенхардт, двоюродный брат твоего отца.

             — Папа про вас не рассказывал, — угрюмо произнесла девочка.

             — Вряд ли он вообще обо мне помнил, — улыбнулся Эйзенхардт. — В Штатах я бываю наездами, а с Арнольдом мы виделись всего пару раз. Честно говоря, я обо всём узнал случайно…

            Лорна вздохнула и опять уставилась в стол. Родственник. Седьмая вода на киселе, но теперь он наверняка оформит опекунство и увезёт её из дома… Не то чтобы девочка хотела туда возвращаться или скучала по друзьям: Дэйны часто переезжали и особенно близких знакомств она в школе завести ещё не успела. Впрочем, какая разница, где теперь жить?..  Куда бы её ни увезли — она  осталась одна.

            Эйзенхардт с помощью полунамеков и личного обаяния сумел всё-таки уломать соцработницу, выторговав у неё десятиминутный разговор с Лорной без свидетелей. Женщина улыбнулась уходя. Не девочке — гостю. Как только дверь за ней закрылась, таинственный посетитель повёл себя не совсем обычно. Начал он с того, что махнул рукой в сторону камеры и прищурившись, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, два раза щёлкнул пальцами. Удовлетворённо кивнув, мужчина сел напротив девочки.

             — Лорна, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. — Она нехотя подняла на него глаза.  — Я буду с тобой честен, хочу, чтобы ты понимала, что делаешь. Итак, я «заморочил» камеру и микрофоны,  самое время поговорить. Слушай меня внимательно: на самом деле я тебе не родственник. И зовут меня вовсе не Макс Эйзенхардт. Но я хочу тебе помочь.

            — Вы подделали документы? — равнодушно спросила девочка. Казалось, её нисколько не удивляет этот разговор: перед ней сидит человек, выдаёт  себя за её дядю, признаётся в подлоге — и ничего не происходит. Те, кто прослушивают комнату, не спешат арестовывать этого седого Как-там-его-на-самом-деле, а она сама воспринимает происходящее как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

            — Пришлось,  — Эйзенхардт развёл руками. — Готова?

            Лорна рассеянно кивнула. Какая разница, кто этот человек? Хочет помочь? Пусть его. Он маньяк-убийца, который на досуге любит есть девочек-подростков? Чёрт с ним, пусть ест, лишь бы сделал это быстро и безболезненно.

             — Тогда познакомимся, — седовласый протянул ей сухую широкую ладонь. — Эрик Леншерр. Мы с твоим отцом вместе работали, когда он служил на Ближнем Востоке.

            Вообще-то, Арнольд  Дэйн был гражданским пилотом, но Лорна помнила, как он рассказывал, что ещё до того, как они с мамой поженились, он действительно несколько лет водил военные грузовые самолёты не то в Кабул, не то в Тегеран.

             — Твой отец, Лорна, очень мне помог. Я бы сказал — спас мне жизнь, но  это прозвучит избито. И теперь я хочу вернуть долг, — Леншерр-Эйзенхардт пристально вгляделся в лицо девочки. Она заметила, что глаза у него светло-зелёные, как лёд.

             — Вы хотите… забрать меня? — Лорна нахмурилась.

             — Если ты согласишься,  — кивнул мужчина. — Давай начистоту: из штата тебе придётся уехать и довольно далеко:  я живу рядом с Бостоном. Устроим тебя в какую-нибудь из тамошних школ  или наймём преподавателей, если ты захочешь учиться на дому. Средств у меня хватит.

            Так не бывает, подумалось ей. Только в кино или в книгах к главной героине обязательно является эдакий добрый гений и разом решает все её проблемы.  А в жизни… Лорне вспомнился когда-то виденный «Белый олеандр». Она помотала головой, отгоняя призрак дурного будущего, в котором её, неприкаянную и никому не нужную, перебрасывают от семьи к семье. И это ещё повезёт, если не нарвёшься на извращенца или кого похуже.

             — В доме кроме меня живут ещё мои дети. Они уже совсем взрослые, так что… — будто угадав мысли девочки, добавил Леншерр.

            Лорна уже знала, что согласится. Бостон, Калифорния, страна Оз — какая теперь разница? Ей некуда было возвращаться: она до сих пор не могла заставить себя зайти домой. Там всё напоминало о родителях, о том времени, когда всё ещё было хорошо…

            Кажется, женщина-соцработник искренне расстроилась, что всё закончилось так быстро. Да, конечно, нужно подготовить документы… Но если вы настаиваете… Возможно, девочка хочет забрать что-то из вещей. Нет?.. Оставьте ваши координаты, пожалуйста, мистер Эйзенхардт.

            Всё имущество Лорны теперь помещалось в потёртом походном рюкзаке: ноутбук — подарок на пятнадцатилетие, пара дисков с фотографиями, обручальные кольца родителей, отданные ей коронером, и кое-какая одежда. Всё.

            В аэропорту Лорна узнала, что они с Леншерром полетят частным рейсом. Кажется, её опекун был человеком состоятельным и не стеснялся в средствах.

            Почему-то ей казалось, что до места они не доберутся, разобьются где-нибудь посреди пустыни. «Вот тогда всё будет правильно»,  — злорадно думала Лорна про себя. Дурные предчувствия не оправдались: в самолёте она почти сразу заснула и проспала все восемь часов,  Леншерр разбудил её перед самой посадкой. К трапу подали автомобиль — нечто большое и синее,  в марках машин девочка разбиралась слабо. Опекун открыл перед ней дверцу, сам сел рядом с водителем.

            — Ехать придётся часа два, если без пробок. Есть хочешь? — спросил её Леншерр обернувшись. Она помотала головой. — Хорошо, тогда поужинаем уже дома.

            Лорна смотрела в окно. Так странно. Так непохоже. Из солнечной Калифорнии — в Страну Заливов, как ещё называют Массачусетс. Изредка Леншерр оборачивался к девочке, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь. Так она узнала, что его часто не бывает дома, что детей у  него двое, обоим по двадцать пять: они близнецы. Пьетро занимается физикой, а Ванда — фольклорист, пишет диссертацию и иногда помогает отцу в его делах. Само поместье, Лайтнинг-хаус, стоит  над океаном и в погожий день, когда нет сильного ветра,  можно даже спуститься по каменной лестнице на узкий пляж. Лорна слушала его рассеянно, не сосредотачивая внимания, перед глазами её проплывали бесконечные леса и изредка попадавшиеся фермы.

            Машина подъехала к дикому разросшемуся парку. Леншерр высунул из окна руку  — распахнулись створки высоких кованых ворот. По аллее, мимо зарослей жасмина и шиповника, они медленно двигались к дому — старому, выкрашенному светло-коричневой краской. 

            Приехали.

            Лорна вышла, осматриваясь. Лайтнинг-хаус оказался большим двухэтажным зданием с остроугольной черепичной крышей. Над высоким крыльцом привлекало внимание витражное окно-роза. Как в церкви. Кусочки разноцветного стекла отсвечивали в лучах заходящего солнца.

            Внутри дом казался ещё больше, чем снаружи. У подножия лестницы на второй этаж, широкой, покрытой тёмно-красным ковром, гостей поджидала женщина. Высокая, худая, прямая как палка. Совершенно седые, заколотые на затылке волосы, строгое тёмное платье с белыми манжетами и воротником. Серьёзное лицо со светло-голубыми, почти бесцветными глазами, кожа туго обтягивает выступающие скулы.

             — Лорна, познакомься: это миссис Уэйтли, она ведёт дом. Если тебе что-то понадобится, обращайся к ней, — обернулся Леншерр к девочке. Миссис Уэйтли сдержанно кивнула, поздоровалась. — Констанс, покажите, пожалуйста, Лорне её комнату.

            Женщина сделала приглашающий жест и повела девочку на второй этаж, пройдя по коридору, она отворила одну из ряда дверей:

             — Вот здесь. Не слишком большая, зато окна выходят на юго-восток. Много солнца, — произнесла миссис Уэйтли.

            Лорна оглядела свой новый дом: окно с широким подоконником, стол, кровать, несколько пустых полок. Большое зеркало в человеческий рост. Шкаф для одежды.  Высокий потолок с кованой люстрой.  Девочка положила рюкзак на кровать, потом обернулась к женщине: та спокойно ждала, сложив руки на груди.

            — Ванная дальше по коридору, кухня и столовая на первом этаже.  — Констанс Уэйтли вдруг подошла к девочке и положила руку ей на плечо, прямо гладя в глаза. — Лорна, я знаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко, мистер Леншерр мне всё рассказал... Вряд ли Лайтнинг-хаус сможет заменить тебе дом, но ты должна знать: здесь никто не причинит тебе вреда,  — Констанс ободряюще улыбнулась. С улыбкой её лицо выглядело уже не таким холодным и строгим, даже, пожалуй, красивым, несмотря на седые волосы. Лорна ничего не ответила, опустила глаза, разглядывая носки своих кроссовок.  Миссис Уэйтли кивнула и подошла к двери:

            — Ты голодна? — Лорна покачала головой. — Перелёт был долгим.

            В этот момент, как нарочно, у девочки громко заурчало в животе. Организм напоминал о том, что его хотя бы иногда нужно кормить.  Женщина опять улыбнулась:

            — Вот видишь. Пожалуй, чуть позже я принесу тебе чашку какао и что-нибудь перекусить, хорошо? — С этими словами Констанс Уэйтли ушла, закрыв за собой дверь.

            Лорна с болезненной остротой поняла, что с этого момента и до конца своей жизни она осталась совершенно одна. Её больше некому любить и ей тоже теперь некого любить, опекун не в счёт — он ей совсем чужой... Горло перехватило, в глазах защипало — девочка осела на пол, уткнулась лицом в колени и тихо заплакала…

            После, когда слёз уже не осталось, а в голове стало абсолютно пусто, Лорна забралась на кровать и уснула не раздеваясь.

            Констанс Уэйтли оказалась настолько деликатна, что  не стала её будить.

 

***

 

            Лорна проснулась оттого, что в глаз светило солнце: луч настойчиво пробивался сквозь листья клёна, который рос под окном. Что ж, пора вставать.

            Миссис Уэйтли всё же заходила вечером: на кресле девочка нашла чистые полотенца и тёмно-зелёный банный халат, на полу рядом с кроватью — комнатные туфли.

            Ванная обнаружилась в конце коридора — просторное помещение с массивной, просто-таки огромной ванной на перепончатых кованых лапах, душевой кабинкой и унитазом. Тускло поблёскивала латунь кранов и отшлифованный серо-зелёный камень пола. На тумбочке Лорна с удивлением нашла мужской шампунь и бритву, а на крючке — большой тёмно-синий халат. Неужели это Леншерра?

            После душа зверски захотелось есть. Кое-как причесав влажные волосы, девочка отправилась на поиски кухни. Она прошла в другой конец коридора, спустилась по узкой чёрной лестнице  мимо стоявшей в нише статуи какого-то божества с двумя головами  — и оказалась прямо у двери в кухню. Приятно пахло кофе и блинчиками, у большого деревянного стола хозяйничала миссис Уэйтли в тёмном переднике поверх своего строгого платья. Лорна смущённо поздоровалась. Женщина улыбнулась и поставила перед девочкой тарелку с блинчиками, чашку кофе и блюдце с мёдом. Продолжая возиться со сковородой, миссис Уэйтли рассказала, что мистер Леншерр и Ванда завтракают в своих комнатах, а Пьетро вообще ест когда придётся, не утруждая себя хоть каким-то распорядком дня. Ещё раз улыбнувшись Лорне, женщина ушла разносить завтрак остальным членам семейства.

            Почти весь день, даже не вернувшись на обед, девочка провела в парке. Ей хотелось узнать, куда же её занесло. Вспомнились слова отца о том, что нужно всегда знать своё окружение, просто так, на всякий случай. Надев наушники и включив плеер, Лорна обошла окрестности, вышла по тропинке к обрыву — пляж, если это был он, оказался крохотным, его со всех сторон окружали скалы. Волны беспокойно бились о каменистый берег. Похоже, о купаниях придётся забыть.

            Вернувшись, девочка положила свои немногочисленные пожитки в шкаф и села за ноутбук. К её удивлению, в доме оказался Интернет. Правда, вай-фай точка была почему-то запаролена. Помыкавшись так и эдак, разозлившись на себя, на весь мир, на жадину-Леншерра, она решительно поднялась из-за стола с намереньем идти к опекуну и требовать пароль. 

            Оказалось, что найти Леншерра не так-то просто: половина дверей на первом этаже была заперта, а ещё часть скрывала за собой кладовки и шкафы. Добравшись до конца крыла, Лорна впала в отчаянье. Она с горечью вспомнила свой старый дом, где каждый фут был знаком и близок, и по которому не нужно было бродить полдня с риском заблудиться. Девочка бездумно брела по коридору и вдруг наткнулась на дверь в подвал. Приоткрытую. Из щели слышалась музыка.

            Лорна удивилась, заглянула внутрь: в мерцающем голубоватом свете виднелись ступени вниз. Вряд ли Леншерр работает в подвале, но всё же… Девочка обругала себя трусихой и держась за стену начала спускаться. Внизу музыка стала громче, теперь ясно слышался мужской голос, подпевающий рок-н-ролльным руладам. За поворотом обнаружилась комната, доверху заваленная чем попало: вперемешку с книгами и дисками валялись детали компьютеров, платы, провода и, почему-то, носки. По полу удавами вились кабели толщиной в руку Лорны. У дальней стены в свете  трёх огромных мониторов возилась согнутая фигура. Девочке было  видно только плечо и белые волосы. Значит, вот чем занимается на досуге её опекун!

            Решительно двинувшись вперёд, Лорна споткнулась и почувствовала, что падает. Она зажмурилась, выставила вперёд ладони, ожидая жёсткого приземления на пол и возможно — встречи своего лба с одним из кабелей… Музыка смолкла. В лицо девочке ударил порыв ветра, на плечах почувствовалась чья-то сильная хватка…

             — Не ушиблась? Надо что-то придумать с этими проводами… Сам сто раз здесь спотыкался!..

            Она открыла глаза: на неё в упор смотрел мужчина. Не Леншерр. Хотя и очень похож: тот же нос с горбинкой,  голубые глаза… Но намного моложе. Белые волосы торчали надо лбом иглами дикобраза, на лице была обеспокоенная гримаса. Мужчина поймал её, не дав упасть, и теперь придерживал за плечи.

             — Я… — Лорна внезапно поняла, что голос куда-то пропал.

             — А, ты, наверное, Лорна. Отец рассказывал, — Мужчина отпустил её и взъерошил свои и без того растрёпанные волосы. —  Я Пьетро.

            Лорна смущённо пожала протянутую твёрдую ладонь. Пьетро широко улыбнулся:

             — Осматриваешься? Ко мне не так уж часто кто-то забредает.

             — Я… Вообще-то я искала мистера Леншерра. На вай-фае пароль и… — начала было Лорна, почувствовав, что отчего-то краснеет. Хорошо, что в полумраке этого не видно.

            Мужчина горестно возвёл глаза к потолку:

             — Папа!.. Опять с настройками игрался!.. — простонал он. — Давай так: поскольку отец часто копается в роутере, я напишу тебе дежурный пароль. На всякий случай. Вообще, домашняя сеть открытая, но мало ли что…

            Мимо завалов и книжных стопок Пьетро протиснулся к столу, где начал искать ручку и лист бумаги. Лорна пошла за ним, с интересом рассматривая странную установку, частью которой были экраны. На столе стоял полуразобранный корпус компьютера: обе стенки были сняты, демонстрируя перекрученный клубок шлейфов, кулеры и ряд микросхем.

             — Слушай, понятия не имею, куда подевалась вся бумага!.. — обиженно произнёс Пьетро, выбравшись из-под стола. — Давай, я тебе на руке напишу, а ты потом перепишешь?

            Лорна кивнула, с готовностью протянув ему ладонь. Мужчина взял её тёплыми пальцами и лихо зажав в зубах колпачок маркера вывел на коже какую-то численно-буквенную абракадабру.

             — Вот, — он опять широко улыбнулся.

             — А что ты делаешь? — осмелев спросила Лорна. Ей очень не хотелось уходить из подвала и от его странного обитателя.

            Пьетро криво ухмыльнулся:

             — Вообще-то, ремонтирую один из рабочих модулей, но сказать по правде, это больше похоже на пытки инквизиции. — Он включил небольшую лампу, направив свет внутрь разобранного корпуса. Потом потянулся и вытащил из гнезда процессор, подав его девочке. — Вот эта маленькая зараза отчего-то не хочет работать. Хотя всё было в порядке. Я уже сто раз проверил и перепроверил оборудование, а эта пакость продолжает упрямиться…

            Лорна взяла двумя пальцами тонкую квадратную пластинку: она выглядела иначе, чем то, что ей доводилось видеть — не сложный узор мелких штырьков, а нечто полупрозрачное, похожее на драгоценный камень. На ощупь процессор был тёплым, и девочке показалось, что он едва ощутимо дрожит.

            — Какой красивый…

            — Угу, а пользы ноль. Ладно, если  и сейчас откажется работать — выкину к чертям! — упрямо произнёс Пьетро, вставляя деталь на место. Он повозился с проводами, подсоединил к блоку маленький монитор и нажал на кнопку включения. Зажужжали кулеры, по экрану побежали строчки диагностики… Мужчина с удивлением уставился на процессор, потом — на Лорну:

             — Так и знал, что этому маленькому засранцу просто не хватало общества красивой девушки!.. — рассмеялся он.

            Пьетро вывел её из подвала, проследив, чтобы девочка не споткнулась во второй раз. Дойдя до своей комнаты, Лорна закрыла дверь и оперлась о неё спиной, прижав ладони к горящим щекам. «Он назвал меня красивой», — подумала она, не замечая, как сама собой возникает на лице широкая глуповатая улыбка.

# ***

            В Интернете Лорна просидела до самого вечера, перепрыгивая с ссылки на ссылку. В попытке забыть всё, связанное с катастрофой, удалила свой почтовый ящик и профили: на форуме школы, на фэйсбуке… Она понимала, что ведёт себя как страус, пряча голову в песок, но ей было всё равно.

            В дверь громко постучали.

            Девочка насторожилась, однако выбралась из-за стола и пошла открывать. В проёме стояла женщина: высокая, пожалуй, на целых полголовы выше Лорны, тёмные вьющиеся волосы были легкомысленно сколоты, вишнёвые губы изогнуты в лёгкой улыбке:

             — Привет. — Голос у женщины оказался мягкий и низкий.

             — Привет… — ошарашенно ответила Лорна, продолжая разглядывать гостью: тёмно-красное струящееся платье облегало стройную фигуру с высокой грудью и тонкой талией, в вырезе поблёскивала подвеска с гранатом.

             — Ванда. — Женщина ещё раз улыбнулась, указав на себя. — Составишь мне компанию за ужином?

            Лорна замешкалась, лихорадочно соображая, потом выпалила:

             — Мне нечего надеть, — девочка вдруг вспомнила, что на ней всего лишь джинсы и футболка.

            Ванда рассмеялась — заразительно и совсем не обидно. Тихонько звякнули серьги в ушах.

             — Ты об этом? — она указала на своё платье. — Нет, у нас не переодеваются к ужину. К столу можно явиться хоть в пижаме, никто и слова не скажет. Просто честно говоря, мне нравится иногда поиграть в принцессу: красивые платья, причёска, чуть-чуть косметики… И все эти ухищрения только затем, чтобы поужинать в одиночестве!

            Чтобы попасть в столовую, нужно было спуститься по главной лестнице, пройти под витражом, отбрасывающим на пол косые разноцветные пятна, миновать пялящиеся каменными глазами статуи.

             — …отец, скорее всего, опять допоздна просидит над делами, а Пьетро выбирается из своего логова, в основном, по ночам, совершая набеги на холодильник. Иногда просто до ужаса скучно...  — жаловалась Ванда.

            Столовая оказалась большой полутёмной комнатой: на стенах висели картины, горел камин (Ванда пояснила, что лето в этом году холодное и без огня зябко), бросая неровные блики на кресла и длинный стол с накрытыми крышками блюдами, стоящий у дальней стены.

            Ванда потянула носом воздух и довольно прижмурилась:

            — Чую шоколадный кекс!.. Не стесняйся, бери всё, что нравится, — подбодрила она Лорну, увидев, как та несмело кладёт себе на тарелку салат. — Миссис Уэйтли всегда готовит как на футбольную команду. Подозреваю, что она просто хочет откормить нас к Рождеству и потом подать на стол с яблоками и брусничным соусом…

            Лорна хихикнула. Ей нравилась Ванда. Её болтовня не раздражала девочку, даже наоборот — весь этот милый домашний трёп как-то вытеснил из сознания события последних дней, не полностью, конечно, однако жизнь уже не казалась такой беспросветной.

            Нагрузив тарелки картофельным пюре, салатом и тушёным мясом, они решили устроиться в креслах, стоящих по обе стороны небольшого столика. 

             — Вкусно, — попробовав, произнесла Лорна.

             — Не то слово. Я здорово скучала по стряпне Констанс, когда училась в университете … — улыбнулась Ванда, отпивая холодной воды с лимоном.

            Дверь столовой скрипнула и в комнату потягиваясь зашёл Пьетро. Казалось, он только  что встал с постели: волосы торчат в разные стороны, вытертые, местами чуть ли не до дыр, джинсы, растянутая фуфайка с эмблемой МТИ…

             — Вы посмотрите-ка, кто почтил нас своим присутствием!.. — громко рассмеялась Ванда. — Доктор Франкенштейн выбрался из своего подвала!

            Пьетро показал ей зверскую рожу, потом подмигнул Лорне  и принялся наполнять тарелку съестным. Зажав под мышкой  вилку, мужчина двинулся к столику, где опустился на пол, опёршись спиной о кресло.

             — Всегда удивлялась, куда в него столько лезет. Любой бы давно лопнул, если бы съел такую гору картошки… — Ванда указала вилкой на брата, шустро уничтожавшего содержимое тарелки.

            Пьетро обернулся к Лорне, дожёвывая салат и облизываясь:

             — Вандс просто завидует, что ей приходится соблюдать режим, чтобы не вырасти в ширину, — ехидно произнёс он.

             — Врун.  — Ванда показала брату язык. — В жизни на диетах не сидела!

            Прервав словесную перепалку близнецов, в приоткрытую дверь столовой вошёл Леншерр. Кивком поздоровался с детьми, спросил у Лорны, как идут дела. Девочка смущённо пробормотала, что привыкает. Опекун одобрительно ей улыбнулся и пошёл к столу. Положив на тарелку выбранное блюдо, Леншерр подвинул к камину кресло, достал из кармана планшет и уткнулся в него, не забывая потихоньку подъедать ужин.

            Между тем, Пьетро прикончил свою порцию и отправился за добавкой, получив в спину настойчивую просьбу Ванды принести им с Лорной кекса и чая, «раз уж ты всё равно встал!»

            Отламывая вилкой кекс и отпивая из чашки, девочка краем глаза следила за лохматой макушкой Пьетро: от его волос исходил слабый травяной запах, не то шампуня, не то туалетной воды… Ей хотелось уткнуться носом в белую шевелюру, дышать этим ароматом… Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мыслей о волосах и запахах, Лорна спросила  Ванду про дом. Женщина задумалась, закусила губу…

             — Лайтнинг-хаус построили в середине девятнадцатого века, первым его владельцем был Джордж Эйкели, — начала она. — Это как Элвис, только для оккультистов, — женщина улыбнулась.

            Лорна слушала мягкий голос, повествующий о семье Эйкели, когда-то владевшей домом, об Ордене Звёздного Света, штаб-квартира которого когда-то тут была… О последнем магистре ордена — и последней из рода, Элизабет Эйкели, умершей в возрасте ста с лишним лет прямо здесь, в этой комнате… Пожалуй, кому-нибудь другому на месте девочки стало бы не по себе, но ей все эти старые тайны лишь приятно щекотали нервы.

             — Значит, этот дом с секретом? — заинтересованно спросила она Ванду.

            Женщина задумчиво покрутила в пальцах вилку:

             — Можно и так сказать. Нет, конечно, не как в кино: старый дом с привидениями, в подвале которого закопаны кости невинных жертв… — Она скорчила жуткую гримасу. — Но свои тайны у него есть. Начать с того, что Лайтнинг-хаус притягивает молнии. В общем-то, его потому так и назвали. И никто не знает, нарочно  Эйкели построил дом именно в этом месте, чтобы иметь доступ к природному электричеству или всё вышло случайно. А ещё — вся скала под фундаментом изрыта пещерами и ходами. Куда они ведут и кто их проложил… — Ванда пожала плечами.

            Пьетро фыркнул, дожевывая десерт:

             — Вандс любит мистику. Дай ей волю — и она будет говорить о тайнах и древних культах неделю напролёт без перерыва на еду и сон.

             — Зато если дать слово тебе, ты завалишь нас физикой по самые уши!.. — запальчиво воскликнула Ванда. — Мюоны, глюоны, тахионы… Как же: в Европе запускают коллайдер, а нашего Пьетро там не будет!.. Трагедия из трагедий.

            Кажется, Лорна стала свидетелем давнего спора: физики в лице Пьетро в очередной раз сшиблись лбами с лириками в лице Ванды. Оба близнеца были упрямы, оба не хотели уступить друг другу ни пяди.

            — Не бодайтесь, дети, — вдруг подал голос из своего кресла Леншерр. — Вашему спору о духе и материи не один десяток лет, только воз и ныне там… Знаете, давным-давно, когда я ещё учился в Гейдельберге, — он обвёл молодёжь взглядом светлых глаз, — физику нам читал Карл ван Трелле, выпускник Института Бора… На его лекциях был полный аншлаг — в аудитории яблоку негде было упасть. Так вот, вскоре после запуска первого ускорителя он рассказывал нам про элементарные частицы. Я до сих пор помню, что он ответил, когда его спросили: до каких ничтожно мелких корпускул способна дойти наука, где же кончается материя и начинается энергия?.. «Когда-нибудь, — сказал он, — очень скоро, глядя в микроскоп, мы заглянем прямо в глаза Господу Богу.  И кто из нас первый моргнет, тому отрежут яйца!»

            Ванда не удержавшись, засмеялась, Пьетро насупился, спросив отца: уж не мистик ли и он. Леншерр в ответ загадочно улыбнулся и назвал себя агностиком. Лорна ничего не понимала в этом споре, длящемся, как видно, не первый день, однако отчего-то ей вдруг стало тепло и спокойно, подумалось, что всё в жизни образуется и будет хорошо.

            Это чувство не покидало её до самой ночи. Засыпая, девочка вспомнила родителей, и впервые за всё время, прошедшее с момента катастрофы,  мысль эта  не вызвала внутри ни боли, ни сожаления.

 

            Лорне почти каждую ночь снились сны, но она их совсем не запоминала. Мама рассказывала, что когда ей было пять лет, девочка страдала лунатизмом, однако со временем это прошло.

            Но этот сон  другой: яркий, полный ощущений, неожиданно _реальный_.

            Лорне снится, что они с Пьетро занимаются любовью.

            Он лежит на постеленном на пол одеяле, свет стоящей в стороне керосиновой лампы масляно скользит по влажной коже, по слипшимся от пота волосам, а она, Лорна, ритмично двигается, оседлав его бёдра. Во сне у неё совсем другое тело, взрослое, с полной тяжёлой грудью, которую ласкают пальцы лежащего под ней мужчины.

            Удовольствие волнами проходит вдоль позвоночника и она не знает, что ей нравится больше: ощущать Пьетро внутри себя или, слегка сжимаясь, заставлять его хрипло стонать, запрокидывая голову. Он стискивает её бёдра, просит участить ритм, но она лишь улыбается и шепчет одними губами: «Ещё немного…» Стон становится громче,  мужчина начинает ругаться сквозь зубы, хватка на бёдрах усиливается. Чувствуя внутри слабые токи, Лорна действительно начинает двигаться быстрее, они оба всё ближе подходят к той грани, за которой всё кончится… В момент оргазма она шепчет  его имя, едва дыша от острого удовольствия, пронизавшего всё тело, Пьетро же вжимается в неё, зажмуривается и с губ его срывается хриплое: «Ванда!.. »

 

            Лорна рывком поднялась с постели, пытаясь отдышаться. Отголоски сна всё ещё бродили  в ней: прикосновения Пьетро, запах его кожи, его голос… Девочка прижала руку к груди, ощупала влажную майку, в которой спала: мокрая как мышь, даже волосы — и те пропотели насквозь.

            Всё ещё слегка оглушённая, не понимающая, что с ней, Лорна прошлёпала в ванную и прямо в одежде залезла под душ, будто пытаясь смыть с кожи воспоминания о странном сне. Переодевшись и насухо вытерев волосы, девочка забралась под одеяло, свернулась клубочком и остаток ночи проспала как убитая.


	3. Ванда

Должно быть, это время ведьм.

Donovan

 

            Она рано узнала, что не такая как все, обнаружив в себе силу, дремавшую подобно свёрнутому хлысту. Первый раз это случилось, когда Ванде было десять: у неё в руках лопнула кружка с горячим чаем. Девочка зажмурилась, со страхом ждала, что вот сейчас кипяток брызнет в лицо, потом будут ожоги… Но секунды шли, боли не было. Ванда осторожно открыла глаза и увидела, что жидкость висит на уровне её лица, собравшись в неровный п _а́́_ рящий шар. Она отпрянула назад — полупрозрачная сфера тут же лопнула, чай пролился на пол, лишь слегка замочив носки туфель. Пришедшей на шум миссис Уэйтли девочка сказала, что случайно разбила чашку.

            Второй случай произошёл парой лет позже:  Ванда забрела слишком далеко от поместья,  на пустоши, и повстречалась с бродячей собакой. Псина была некрупная, тощая и ободранная, вроде бы не бешеная, но чем-то девочка ей сильно не понравилась. Животное глухо зарычало, показало клыки, прижало уши к голове… Страха Ванда не почувствовала, только невесть откуда взявшуюся  злость. Гнев, как обжигающая волна, шёл откуда-то изнутри, тёк с током крови по венам, вверх, по рукам, к кончикам пальцев. В глазах стоял туман, в голове было пусто… От собаки осталось мокрое красное пятно на жухлой траве.

            После этого Ванда пошла к отцу. Она тогда ужасно испугалась:  за него, за Пьетро, за миссис Уэйтли — она боялась, что с ними может случиться то же, что и с собакой. По счастью, Леншерр-старший в то время был дома.

            Ванда до сих пор с улыбкой вспоминала этот момент: вот отец сидит за столом, занимаясь делами, вчитываясь в какие-то бумаги — а вот она, двенадцатилетний тощий подросток с вечно торчащими в разные стороны пушистыми тёмными волосами, робко протискивается в приоткрытую дверь. Она уверена, что её отец, сильный, умный отец, знает всё, он скажет, что с ней происходит…

            Ванда выложила ему всё в едином порыве, сбиваясь и заикаясь от волнения. Отец помолчал, улыбнулся, поднялся из-за стола и потрепал её по волосам. Усадив девочку рядом с собой, Леншерр-старший  рассказал ей, что они с Пьетро не совсем обычные дети, что он ожидал чего-то подобного. Он говорил, что в Ванде есть внутренняя мощь, сила, недоступная другим. Этой силы не нужно бояться, не нужно давить её в себе, нужно подружиться с ней и научиться контролировать. Ванда  тогда спросила у отца: неужели она, Ванда Леншерр — ведьма? Отец рассмеялся. Нет, сказал он ей, нет, милая, ты не ведьма. Ты одарённый ребёнок. Такие дети рождались всегда, пугая и удивляя обывателей. Сначала им поклонялись как богам, потом — начали сжигать на кострах, и лишь одно оставалось неизменным: эти дети, необычные и странные, в своём развитии намного превосходили обычных людей. Они представляли собой следующую ступень эволюции человека — homo superior.

            Ванда спросила его: а он сам — Эрик Леншерр — он тоже необычный? Отец кивнул, но в чём именно состояла его особенность, говорить не стал, посоветовав девочке тоже  не рассказывать никому о своём умении. И добавил, что ей придётся самой искать, как развить этот дар, здесь он ей помочь не сможет, как бы ни хотел.

            С этого дня вещи стали иными, будто во всём, что составляло жизнь Ванды Леншерр, вдруг появилось второе дно. Её интуиция необыкновенно обострилась: девочка видела события за несколько секунд до того, как они произойдут. Разум в такие моменты делался холоден и прозрачен как хрустальная призма. Потом ей попалось в руки «Время ведовства» Армитеджа —  старая, написанная  витиеватым языком антология колдовских приёмов. Ванда любопытства ради начала пробовать: рисовала затейливые пиктограммы на полу сарая, где проводила втайне от всех свои эксперименты, училась собирать и готовить травы, заучивала странные инкантации. Что-то из описанного получалось, что-то — нет. Спустя годы, сотни прочитанных книг и университет она придёт к выводу, что сами по себе все эти телодвижения  — пустой звук: без воли мага, подобной батарее в этой машинерии колдовства, ничего работать не будет.

            Однако тогда, будучи подростком, ободрённая частичным успехом, девочка бросилась на поиски новой информации. В доме не было библиотеки, все книги, что Леншерр привёз с собой, стояли в ящиках в подвале, неразобранные и пыльные. Ванда копалась в них как старатель в груде пустой породы, отбрасывая непонятное или слишком расплывчатое.

            Сквозь староанглийский она поначалу продиралась с трудом, после даже найдя особую прелесть в  его громоздких конструкциях, с немецким  проблем не было: на нём часто говорил Леншерр-старший и близнецы выучили его ещё в раннем детстве, но вот остальное… Девочка тогда пошла к отцу с просьбой нанять преподавателя греческого и латыни. Пьетро, который в это время сильно увлёкся техникой, на штудии сестры  поглядывал снисходительно, иногда посмеивался, но не встревал.

            К пятнадцати годам Ванда почти полностью очертила границы своих сил и поняла, что они проявляются стихийно. Чаще всего — под влиянием эмоций. Страх, гнев, ненависть, боль… Методично, упорно она испробовала  их все, фиксируя изменение  уровня странной силы внутри себя. Так на левом запястье у Ванды появилось несколько тонких шрамов, похожих на царапины, а на бедре — неровный маленький след от ожога.

            Однако самым сильным и действенным способом подстегнуть проявление её магического таланта оказался секс.

            В первый раз всё вышло случайно: девушка просто исследовала себя, повинуясь странному, полуосознанному инстинкту, зову гормонов в крови… Она неожиданно быстро довела себя до разрядки, даже испугавшись новых ощущений. В тот день Ванде впервые удалось подняться над землёй. Всего на пару футов, но это было… волшебство.

            Метод был найден, осталось доработать и развить его.

            В семнадцать Ванда сдала заочные экзамены и послала документы в Мискатоникский университет, поставив отца перед фактом, что уезжает. Он был нисколько не огорчён, даже наоборот, пообещав поддержать деньгами. Пьетро, тоже заявивший об отъезде,  тут же выяснил, что от Кембриджа, где он собрался учиться в МТИ,  до Аркхема ходит автобус, и они смогут часто видеться. Детство кончилось — близнецы Леншерр разъехались по своим альма-матер получать аттестат зрелости.

             Ванде новая жизнь понравилась. Ей нравился город — старый, замшелый, с домами двухсотлетней давности, с узкими улочками, помнившими ещё Эдгара По. Она полюбила свой университет и в особенности — его библиотеку, в которой оказалось богатейшее собрание трудов по магии и оккультизму. Ей было интересно присматриваться к людям: к сокурсникам и преподавателям, к прохожим на улицах.

            Ей нравилось учиться. На любое новое поле деятельности девушка накидывалась как голодный на кусок хлеба. Именно тогда Ванда освоила французский и начатки арабского: просто затем, чтобы читать нужные ей книги в подлиннике.

            С сокурсниками дела обстояли несколько прохладнее. Нет, определённо живая и, чего греха таить, довольно привлекательная студентка факультета религиоведения Ванда Максимофф (в документах близнецы были записаны под фамилией матери, уезжая, они решили ничего не менять) вызывала интерес  не только у учащихся, но и у некоторых преподавателей, однако сама она серьёзных отношений заводить ни с кем не спешила. Мужчины казались ей слишком эгоистичными, слишком зацикленными на себе. Они не понимали её так, как брат.

            Ванда не захотела жить в кампусе университета и  нашла себе квартиру в городе — маленькое, тесное, но довольно уютное и недорогое жильё. В выходные она отправлялась исследовать Аркхем. Она обошла его весь: от Холма Висельников до площади Независимости. Ванду знали букинисты с Колледж-стрит и продавцы маленького рынка, который сам собой возникал по воскресеньям на одном из трёх мостов через реку Мискатоник.

            После окончания университета Ванда поехала на стажировку в Европу: её интересовали дохристианские культы. Менгиры Уэльса, маленький народец, мистерии, посвящённые Гекате, язычество и полузабытые обряды… Ванда впитывала первобытную силу древних мест, где всё ещё — она чувствовала это — обитали Старые боги.

            Но порой ей ужасно хотелось вернуться. Сорваться посреди ночи, поехать в ближайший аэропорт и лететь домой. К Пьетро. Когда тоска становилась  невыносимой, Ванда набирала его номер и задыхаясь начинала говорить брату, как скучает и как ей плохо. Он ни единым словом не укорял её за отъезд: они оба знали, что такова природа Ванды, что наплакавшись, она снова пустится в погоню за новыми мифами.

             Путешествуя, она не раз натыкалась на упоминание фамилии «Леншерр»: её знали коллекционеры, специалисты по оккультным наукам, практикующие демонологи... Собирая сведения тут и там, женщина выяснила то, о чём отец в своё время умолчал: его «особенность» схожа с её собственной, однако выражена гораздо слабее. Зато у него просто потрясающий дар управления магнитными полями.

            Вернувшись, Ванда отправилась домой: теперь она знала, чем займётся.

            Между отцом и дочерью состоялся серьёзный разговор: она рассказала и показала ему, чего добилась, потребовав ответной откровенности.

            Леншерр доверие оценил.

            Когда он выложил на стол свои карты, Ванда поняла, что будет в этом участвовать, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Да и потом: без её помощи отец точно не обойдётся.


	4. Лорна

Жизнь в доме Леншерров была размеренной, тихой, почти сонной. Лорна рано вставала, завтракала в обществе молчаливо-доброжелательной миссис Уэйтли и шла бродить по парку или на пустоши. Музыка в наушниках, бутылка воды в рюкзаке — и можно протянуть до обеда, а то и дольше.

Днём иногда объявлялась Ванда: в перерывах между работой над диссертацией и разбором каких-то семейных бумаг она выманивала девочку на прогулку, показывая ей окрестности. С Вандой было легко. Лорна как-то незаметно выложила ей нехитрую историю своей жизни: мама, папа-пилот, переезды из города в город, три школы за последние несколько лет… Женщина же рассказывала ей о доме и о своём странном семействе.

            — …Отец постоянно был в разъездах, мотался по всему миру, иногда мы месяцами его не видели. Нас, считай, воспитала Констанс, — повествовала Ванда. — Он нанимал учителей, следил, чтобы  мы не ленились — такая, знаешь, чисто немецкая педантичность, — женщина рассмеялась. — А вообще, мы с ‘Тро родились в Венгрии.

Лорна кивала, слушая. Ей всегда было интересно, особенно, если речь шла о Пьетро.

            — Мы до пяти лет жили в цыганском таборе... На что это похоже?.. — Ванда улыбнулась, откинула со лба волосы. — Ты знаешь, я не помню. Ну вот совсем ничего. Моё самое раннее воспоминание — мне шесть и я упала с качелей, разбив себе губу. Я сижу на табуретке в кухне, реву на весь дом, а миссис Уэйтли промывает мою «страшную рану» какой-то дезинфицирующей дрянью. Потом приходит папа, берёт меня на руки и сразу делается не больно. Ну вот нисколько.

Они с Вандой бродили по тонким тропкам, вытоптанным в кустах жасмина, находя то покосившийся сарай («А вот тут я маленькой играла в ведьм. Правда-правда! Собирала какие-то цветы, веточки и развешивала по стенам…»), то — ржавый скелет старого автомобиля («Хоть убей, не знаю, откуда этот динозавр взялся!..  Папа говорит, что эта штука уже была тут, когда он купил дом. ‘Тро как-то провалился внутрь сиденья  и сломал ногу...»).

Лорна часто представляла себе близнецов в детстве: тощая  и диковатая Ванда, вечно растрёпанный и любопытный Пьетро. Здесь они играли в прятки, ловили ящериц, падали и расшибали коленки…

 — …у ‘Тро не память, а склад, столько он всего помнит. Говорит, что помнит нашу жизнь в Венгрии: деревенский дом, большая лужа во дворе и посреди лужи — я в ярко-жёлтых резиновых сапогах. В будке около дома жил пёс, большой и кудлатый, мы чесали его за ушами, чуть ли не верхом на нём ездили, а ему было всё равно!.. — улыбалась Ванда. — Потом за нами приехал папа. Я не помню, а вот ‘Тро рассказал, что бабушка не хотела нас отдавать. Не знаю… Я даже фотографий маминых родственников не нашла. Тебе с этим больше повезло, чем мне… — Ванда говорила это так, что Лорна верила: и вправду, повезло.

Однажды они с Вандой набрели на огромный дуб, с ветки которого свисали качели — тёмная шероховатая  дощечка на двух стальных цепях.

            — Да, это они. С них я упала!.. — женщина  провела руками по серым звеньям. — Тогда они ещё были верёвочные. После того случая отец велел их переделать — заменить верёвки на цепи. ‘Тро иногда меня раскачивал — ух, и страшно было. И в то же время весело. Если закрыть глаза — кажется, что летишь…

Ванда отошла к стволу дуба и в задумчивости прижалась головой к грубой коре, не замечая, как за неё зацепляются тонкие пряди волос. Лорна взялась за тяжёлые цепи, поглаживая холодный металл… Здесь, в тени, среди прелых листьев и огромных перьев папоротника до сих пор бродили призраки маленьких близнецов Леншерр.

Из кустов, топоча как стадо сатиров, выбрался Пьетро.

            — Следил, да? — ехидно спросила брата Ванда, кинув в его сторону кусочком коры.

            — Гулял, — невозмутимо ответил мужчина, выбирая из волос паутину, — слушал твою историю… Тебе бы экскурсии водить: поглядите налево — вон в том овраге отважная вождиха команчей Тигровая Лилия… Вандс, ну хорош уже, я и так весь в репьях!.. …Тигровая Лилия наголову разбила отряд бледнолицых дьяволов!

 — …поглядите направо, — в тон ему продолжила Ванда, вопреки просьбе запустив в брата веточкой, — вот в этих кустах построил свой шалаш Тарзан, сын обезьян. Правда, все обезьяны у него были невидимые.

Лорна не удержалась от тихого смешка: наблюдать за перебранкой близнецов было забавно, они частенько кидались друг в друга шпильками, ни разу, правда, не доходя до открытой ссоры.

 — Да ну тебя! — притворно обиделся на сестру Пьетро, потом подошёл к Лорне: — Хочешь, покачаю? Да не бойся, я не сильно… — мужчина широко улыбнулся и Лорна почувствовала, что краснеет.

Девочка провела ладонью по дощечке: отполированное дерево было тёплым и приятным на ощупь.

            — Какая гладкая… — произнесла она, усаживаясь и берясь руками за цепи.

 — Ну ещё бы, — ухмыльнулся Пьетро, — Вандс её, почитай, каждый день задницей протирала.

            — Ах ты!.. — Ванда попыталась отвесить брату лёгкую затрещину, но он увернулся, показав женщине язык. — Болтун. Ты держись крепче, — это уже Лорне, — этому бледнолицему доверять нельзя.

Девочка устроилась поудобнее, чувствуя, как сзади подошёл Пьетро — её всю обдало волной его травяного запаха, даже, кажется, голова немного закружилась — и тут цепи странно изогнулись, тело повело назад и Лорна упёрлась спиной в грудь мужчины. К щекам тут же прилила кровь. «Какой он тёплый… » — лихорадочно забилось в голове.

 — Держись крепче, — повторил Пьетро где-то над ухом, его дыхание взъерошило тонкие волосы на виске. — Готова?

Она кивнула. И…

…вверх, ноги прямо, корпус чуть назад… Скрипит дерево, позвякивают железные звенья… Я — ведьма, летящая в облаках…

Вниз — ноги под себя, наклониться, почувствовать, как пальцы Пьетро цепляются за дощечку и с силой толкают её вперёд… И опять — вверх…

Она закрыла глаза, отдаваясь ощущению полёта, почти не слушая, что говорят за её спиной близнецы… Это ведь не важно, главное — качели. Пока они раскачиваются, я могу всё… Шелест листьев, свист ветра в ушах, собственный счастливый смех… Вечность легка и прекрасна!..

Когда качели остановились, Лорна ещё какое-то время сидела с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как гаснет в теле воспоминание о полёте.

 — Здорово!.. — выдохнула она, уставившись на близнецов огромными глазами.

 — Поздравляю, Вандс!.. Ты завербовала ещё одну невинную душу в свою секту качелепоклонников! — фыркнул Пьетро, легонько ткнув сестру локтем. — Интересно, что сегодня на ужин?..

Иногда Лорна заменяла прогулки исследованием Лайтиниг-хауса. Пока что дом своего имени не оправдывал: за всё время, пока она была тут, не случилось ни одной грозы, дни были прохладными, но ясными. Девочка бродила по коридорам, наугад открывая все двери подряд. Скоро она выяснила, что почти все комнаты дома необитаемы, за исключением нескольких, занимаемых Леншеррами спален. В остальных было пыльно, стояла мебель в чехлах, окна плотно закрыты шторами. Сонно и скучно.

На первом этаже была библиотека — логово Ванды, как ей сказала миссис Уэйтли. Бывало, этот зал с книгами стоял запертым — это означало, что Ванда работает и не хочет, чтобы ей мешали, но чаще дверь была приоткрыта и можно было посидеть в кресле около окна, листая какой-нибудь труд по мифологии. На полках такого добра стояло в избытке.

В  самом конце коридора — не в том, где была дверь в подвал Пьетро — Лорна нашла массивные каменные ворота. Запертые. Барельеф на них изображал большую птицу с головой льва. Ни ручки, ни замка — только щель между створками указывала на то, что эта штука может открываться. Девочка снова и снова проводила пальцами по камню, будто пытаясь отыскать потайной рычаг. В конце концов, Леншерр же ничего не говорил насчёт каменных дверей, хотя… Может, он прячет там трупы?

            — Это симург, — раздался во время одного из таких «ощупываний» над ухом Лорны голос опекуна, словно нарочно подкравшегося, чтобы напугать. — Персы называли его «Царём всех птиц». Считалось, что они — симурги, а не персы — охраняют вход в потусторонний мир.

 Девочка вздрогнула, будто Леншерр застал её за чем-то неприличным. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы извиниться, но мужчина опередил её, едва заметно улыбнувшись уголком рта: мол, пустое, дитя, я сам любопытен… Как целая фраза уместилось в одной почти призрачной гримасе, Лорна не знала, но ощущение было именно таким. Извиняться расхотелось, наоборот — девочка осмелела настолько, что решилась задать вопрос. Едва ли не в первый раз после приезда  в Лайтнинг-хаус она и хозяин дома разговаривали с глазу на глаз. Когда ещё представится такой удобный случай?..

            — А что там? За дверью?.. — Лорна чуть наклонила голову, выжидающе глядя в зелёные глаза опекуна.

            Леншерр задумался, взъерошил себе волосы на затылке — точно так же, как делал Пьетро, когда подбирал слова для сложного объяснения — помолчал немного…

            — Эти ворота достались мне вместе с домом, — начал он, — когда получилось их открыть, за ними оказался вход в катакомбы под фундаментом. Ванда тебе про них наверняка рассказывала… Весь утёс изгрызен норами как червивое яблоко, ни карт, ни схемы — можно всю жизнь блуждать и так и не выйти на поверхность. Дети тогда были ещё маленькие, поэтому я решил заделать ворота. На всякий случай. Я удовлетворил твоё любопытство? — улыбнулся Леншерр.

Лорна думала: рассказ о подземельях и симурге (ведь не случайно он вырезан на воротах!) бередили фантазию, навевая мысли не то о тайнике с сокровищами, не то  о слепых карликах-мутантах, живущих в подземных пещерах.

            — А чем вы занимаетесь? Ванда говорила, что вы всё время куда-то ездите… — храбрость никуда не делась, подталкивая задавать вопросы, Лорна даже слегка удивилась своей наглости.

 — Ничего противозаконного! — смеясь, Леншерр выставил ладони вперёд в притворном жесте защиты. — Видишь ли, Лорна, я на все руки мастер: немножко учёный, немножко антиквар, чуть-чуть букинист… Я занимаюсь поиском старинных, даже можно сказать — древних вещей. Допустим, тебе понадобился первый список «Пнакотикских рукописей» — я его найду, фиал с зельем шантаков — нет проблем, копия дневника Джона Ди[1] — что может быть проще! Не хочу хвастаться, но я единственный в своём роде…

Не то чтобы слова опекуна успокоили Лорну — скорее они только раздразнили её любопытство. Дом казался шкатулкой с секретом, подначивал, провоцировал  — открой мою тайну, если осмелишься!..

Вся эта спокойная как сельский пейзаж жизнь была днём, а ночью девочке снова снился Пьетро — и она, Лорна, в теле Ванды… В снах, похожих на лихорадочный бред, они без стыда и смущения ласкали друг друга, делали всё, чтобы доставить друг другу удовольствие.

Это всегда происходило в одном и том же месте: на полу большого зала, едва освещённого предусмотрительно отставленной в сторону керосиновой лампой или полудюжиной длинных красных свеч. Из-под одеяла, которое близнецы стелили на пол, виднелась мозаика — вписанная в круг диаграмма, похожая на пятиконечную звезду. Однако звезда была не дорисована — один из её лучей раздваивался рожками, а второй оканчивался завитушкой, похожей на букву «альфа». Это всё, что удавалось разглядеть Лорне затуманенными желанием глазами. Пожалуй, она и вовсе не обратила бы внимания на рисунки на полу и прочие мелочи, не будь сны настолько частыми. Однако они повторялись — удивительно детальные и вещественные.

Поначалу это тревожило Лорну: она исподтишка разглядывала Ванду, пытаясь не то найти подтверждение своим снам, не то опровергнуть их. Однако скоро успокоилась: близнецы вели себя вполне обычно, иногда спорили или даже ругались, однако вовсе не стремились затащить друг друга в угол потемнее. Лорна списала сны  на подсознание: Пьетро ей нравится и даже очень, а Ванда… Ванда просто красивая, вот и всё.

Лето шло своим чередом, солнечные, но недостаточно тёплые для купания дни перемежались с короткими дождями. Гроз не было. Шансов полюбоваться на знаменитую «Ловушку для молний», как иногда называли Лайтнинг-хаус в интернет-путеводителях, пока не представилось. Впрочем, огорчало Лорну не отсутствие молний, а слишком редкие встречи с Пьетро. За все недели, прошедшие с их свидания у качелей, они виделись лишь раз, и то при таких обстоятельствах, что… Как-то утром Лорна столкнулась с сыном Леншерра  в коридоре: он как раз выходил из душа, вытирая мокрые белые волосы. Теперь понятно, чей халат был в ванной. Пьетро улыбнулся, пожелал ей доброго утра и отправился восвояси. Лорна, растрёпанная и заспанная, ругательски ругала себя за закрытой дверью. Ну почему, почему она вылезла из комнаты в таком виде?!

Порой ей ужасно хотелось спуститься к Пьетро в подвал, по какому угодно поводу, но как назло интернет работал исправно, ноутбук не ломался, а прийти просто так девочка робела. Хуже того: сын её опекуна даже на ужине стал появляться нечасто, Ванда как-то обмолвилась, что Пьетро готовит свою установку к запуску, в связи с чем, видимо, вознамерился похоронить себя в лаборатории. Ужинать им теперь часто приходилось вдвоём, лишь изредка их радовал своим молчаливым присутствием Леншерр-старший.

            — Нам нужно съездить в город, — заявила как-то Ванда, доедая очередной кулинарный шедевр миссис Уэйтли, — иначе мы тут совсем заплесневеем. Как ты насчёт пройтись по магазинам?

Лорна смутилась: своих денег у неё не было, она как-то до этого момента не задумывалась, что они ей нужны. Тратить их тут всё равно было не на что. Девочка неопределённо пожала плечами.

 — Я всё улажу,  — хитро подмигнула ей Ванда, выскользнула из кресла и решительно направилась к уткнувшемуся в планшет отцу. — Папа, мы хотим съездить в Бостон. Могу я взять твою машину?

Леншерр поглядел на дочь поверх экрана, потом выудил из нагрудного кармана пластиковую карточку:

            — На булавки, — он протянул карточку Ванде и легонько усмехнулся, она в ответ чмокнула его в щёку. Лорне вдруг стало больно от этого мелкого жеста: она вспомнила о родителях. Женщина вернулась, торжествующе помахав в воздухе кусочком пластика.

Наутро они действительно отправились в Бостон. Ванда была за рулём, Лорна же раскрыла ноутбук и занялась интернет-сёрфингом. Изредка они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, из магнитолы играл джаз, молчание их обеих нисколько не тяготило.

Потом был поход по магазинам, хрустящие бумажные пакеты, примерочные, в холодном свете которых Лорна казалась себе ещё более тощей и костлявой. Поддавшись на уговоры Ванды, девочка купила себе мягкое струящееся платье из изумрудно-зелёного шёлка: «У тебя такой трогательный вид — эти хрупкие плечи и шея, ты похожа на фею!..»

Они ели мороженое в уличном кафе, болтали о пустяках, смеялись и мечтали о том, как выйдут к ужину, наряженные как принцессы. На обратном пути обе легкомысленно подпевали Элле Фитцджеральд из колонок: «От него меня лихорадит!.. Да, лихорадит!..»

Добравшись до поместья, девушки затащили пакеты в комнаты, потом собрались у Ванды: женщина предложила Лорне помочь с макияжем. «Ничего серьёзного, просто подрисуем тебе глаза». Ванда одолжила ей заколку — лоскут серебряного кружева с хризолитовыми каплями — чтобы чуть прибрать волосы, долго что-то рисовала на её лице, прося то закрыть глаза, то открыть, в конце концов, удовлетворённо хмыкнув, позволила девочке посмотреть на себя.

Отражение было чьим угодно, только не Лорны Дэйн. Макияжа действительно было мало: краска на веках и ресницах, Ванда больше ничего не тронула. Однако даже этой малости оказалось достаточно, чтобы девочка не сразу узнала себя в зеркале.

            — Ты похожа на тех-кто-живёт-в-холмах, — улыбнулась Лорне женщина, встав за спиной. — Валлийцы считали, что лукавый народец может затанцевать человека до смерти. —  Они обе не сговариваясь рассмеялись.

            — Идём? — подмигнула Ванда. — Очаруем жаркое и меренги!

Вопреки мечтаниям Лорны, Пьетро не пришёл и на этот раз. Зато Леншерр неожиданно оторвался от своего любимого гаджета, чтобы долгим и внимательным взглядом оглядеть обеих.

 — Положительно, я очарован, дамы, — произнёс он с довольной улыбкой. — День не прошёл зря?

            — Ты даже не представляешь насколько!.. — рассмеялась Ванда, крутанувшись на месте и продемонстрировав отцу своё новое приобретение — корсаж и брюки из тонкой замши  в любимой алой гамме.

Леншерр этим вечером оказался неожиданно разговорчив, вспомнив десятки забавных и даже таинственных случаев из своей практики. Лорна слушала историю с проклятыми драгоценностями, анекдот про фамильную карту, скрывавшую ключ к сокровищам («Сокровищем, дорогие мои, оказался сундучок с конфедератскими долларами! Бумажными! Неудивительно, что глава семейства, полжизни отдавший поискам клада, окончил свои дни в лечебнице весьма специфического толка!..»), легенду об американском доме лорда Карнарвона[2], куда его потомки, по слухам, перевезли всё, что лорд награбил в стране Кем…

На дом опустились сумерки, глава семейства вскоре откланялся, не забыв на прощанье сказать дамам по комплименту. Ванда предложила продолжить так хорошо пошедшую беседу в библиотеке. Прихватив тарелку с меренгами и яблочным рулетом, они покинули столовую, направившись в «рабочий кабинет».

            В библиотеке внезапно обнаружился Пьетро: он спал в кресле, вытянув худые ноги и чудом не сползая на пол. Ванда чуть слышно хихикнула, приложила к губам палец, прося Лорну о молчании, и подкралась к брату. Встав над ним, она громко хлопнула в ладоши, торжественно возгласив:

             — L'appe vine, le Grand Zombi![3]

            Пьетро завозился, нехотя открыл один глаз:

             — Ведьма, — мрачно пробурчал он, отворачиваясь. Но отделаться от Ванды оказалось не так-то просто.

            — Вставай, вставай, мученик науки! — тормошила она его. — Мы собираемся немного посплетничать и ты нам тут совсем не нужен!

            Пьетро вяло отмахивался от сестры, призывал на головы всех женщин скопом и Ванды в частности кары небесные, но потом всё же поднялся и поплёлся к себе: досыпать. Выражение лица у него при этом было настолько жалостливое, что обе девушки прыснули. Пьетро с укоризной посмотрел на них (Лорне показалось, что на ней он задержал взгляд дольше обычного), но промолчал, закрыв за собой дверь.

            Ванда извлекла из шкафа бутылку вина и пузатый бокал:

            — Тебе не предлагаю, — безапелляционно произнесла она, взглянув на Лорну.

            — А я и не хочу! — засмеялась девушка. — Я как-то пробовала, мне не понравилось.

 — Молодо-зелено… — поддразнила её Ванда, потом открыла секретер, достав миниатюрную турку, бутылку с водой и спиртовку. — Чтобы восстановить справедливость, а то будет как-то нехорошо, что я пью, а ты — нет, угощу-ка я тебя чаем.

Женщина зажгла огонь, погремела какими-то баночками, извлекаемыми из недр секретера. Насыпав в закипевшую воду трав, перемешав их серебряной ложкой с длинным черенком  и процедив через серебряное же ситечко, Ванда добавила в настой ложку мёда и протянула чашку  Лорне. От золотистой жидкости пахло летом. Горячими, потеющими на солнце травами, вересковой пустошью, горьковатым тёмным мёдом.

Усевшись друг напротив друга, они продолжили начатый Леншерром разговор о таинственном и загадочном — на этот раз Ванда решила рассказать о «местах Силы», которые искала в Европе.

            — …Камни. Огромные, в два человеческих роста менгиры, стоящие на холме. Когда взберёшься на вершину, кажется, что земля кружится под ногами, что камни танцуют… — прихлёбывая вино, рассказывала женщина. — На камнях — рисунки: спирали, человечки, значки… Ещё доримские, какой-то местный алфавит. Аборигены верят, что если пройти между камнями в правильный день и правильным путём, то можно попасть к Белому народу. Это те, кто жили на островах до прихода англосаксов. Не то племена богини Дану, не то фейри…

Лорна сидела в кресле,  в котором спал Пьетро, завернувшись в тёплую шаль Ванды, и слушала. Горячий травяной отвар разбежался по венам, согрев и наполнив тело необычной гармонией. Истории Ванды  не казались фантазиями экзальтированной дамочки — в эти минуты Лорна и правда _верила_ каждому слову.

Они разошлись уже сильно за полночь, когда обе начали клевать носом. Лорна не удержалась, и снова поглядела на себя в зеркало: огромные глаза на пол-лица, острые скулы, пушистые волосы, торчащие во все стороны… Вот чёрт, опять статическое электричество!.. Народ холмов. Ну да, эльфы и феи, привет Томасу Мэллори.

            Девушка показала язык отражению  и начала раздеваться. Платье отправилось в шкаф, краска с век была смыта, волосы увязаны в хвост. Свернувшись под одеялом, Лорна снова вспомнила Пьетро,  вздохнула и вскоре  провалилась в небытие.

 

            Во сне она — снова Ванда. Ведёт себя как голодный суккуб: царапает спину Пьетро острыми алыми ногтями, стонет и вскрикивает под ним, задыхающимся хриплым голосом требует: «Ещё!..» Лорна избегала признаваться себе, что ей нравится болезненное, запретное удовольствие, которое она испытывает после этих снов.

            Обычно, она просыпалась в тот момент, когда Ванда достигала оргазма. Всё ещё слыша крик, исходящий из своего —  её? —  горла, ощущая внутри горячую твёрдую плоть Пьетро... Но на этот раз сон оказался слишком глубок, не отпустил, оставил при себе, опутав мягкими сетями.

            Близнецы лежат на полу, прижавшись тесно-тесно друг к другу, переплетясь руками и ногами. Губами Пьетро дотрагивается до шеи Ванды, она поглаживает его по волосам, оба умиротворённо дышат, приходя в себя.

             — Как думаешь, Констанс догадывается? — спрашивает вдруг Ванда.

            Пьетро вздыхает (Лорна чувствует лёгкую щекотку, проходящую по коже от этого тёплого дуновения), поднимает на сестру глаза:

             — Не знаю. Возможно, что-то она и подозревает, но вряд ли кому расскажет, — отвечает он, ласково и бездумно поглаживая женщину по спине.

             — Отцу стоило давным-давно жениться на ней, — Ванда садится и потягивается всем телом, как довольный сытый зверь, — тогда у нас была бы хоть какая-то видимость нормальной семьи.

            Пьетро смотрит на сестру из-под ресниц, потом переворачивается на живот, кладёт подбородок на скрещенные руки и презрительно фыркает:

             — А… Ты же его знаешь. Плевать он хотел на такие вещи. Как всегда, слишком занят, чтобы сделать предложение, а бедняжка Констанс слишком хорошо воспитана, чтобы женить его на себе.

            Ванда поглаживает его по спине, проходится тонкими пальцами вдоль позвоночника, массирует поясницу, чувствуя, как тело брата вздрагивает под ладонями. Потом нащупывает следы от ногтей на плечах.

             — Вот чёрт!.. Я опять тебя поцарапала! — огорчённо произносит она и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться царапин губами, зализывает их, как большая тёплая кошка. Затем решительно командует: — Повернись!

            Пьетро оглядывается на неё, скорчив обиженную мину:

             — Послушай, Вандс, неужели обязательно всегда делать это в подвале? Это какой-то из твоих ритуалов? — он кивает на мозаичный узор, смутно видимый в свете керосиновой лампы. — Пол, между прочим, жёсткий!

            Ванда тихо смеётся и легонько шлёпает брата по ягодицам:

             — Здесь звукоизоляция хорошая. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали?

            Пьетро притворно стонет, делает мученическое лицо, но всё же переворачивается на спину.

             — Неженка… — мурлычет Ванда, скользя губами по его груди. — В следующий раз я захвачу для тебя подушку.

            Она целует его, мягко, дразнящее, прикусывает кожу на шее, медленно спускается к животу, поглаживая узкие твёрдые бёдра, чувствуя, как тело Пьетро немного напрягается под её пальцами. Женщина поднимает на него глаза и лукаво улыбается:

             — Расслабься, тебе понравится…

 

***

 

            Лорна открыла глаза, просыпаясь. В окне висела огромная оранжевая луна, похожая на перезрелый плод. Казалось, протяни руку — и лопнет тонкая кожица, по пальцам потечет липкий сок. Пить… Душно. Так душно. Девушка встала с кровати и цепляясь за все, что под руку подвернется, пошла за водой. Ноги не слушались, руки казались чужими, голову кто-то набил мокрой и теплой ватой.

            Умывшись и глотнув противной, пахнущей металлом воды в ванной, Лорна без сил опустилась на пол. Предстояло решить, что делать дальше: то ли улечься прямо здесь, то ли пойти обратно и продолжить мучиться от жары. «От жара. У меня температура. Нужно встать…»

            В висках теперь будто жужжал рой насекомых. Противное низкое гудение, от которого ныли зубы. Она спустилась на первый этаж — гудение превратилось в хор, словно под домом репетировала капелла францисканцев, распевая гимны посреди глухой ночи. Лорна пошла на звук, прижимая пальцы к горящему лбу. Холл… Кухня… Нет, не то. Вниз, в подвал.

            Кое-как спустившись по крутой лестнице, она ввалилась в тёмное, освещённое лишь светом нескольких мониторов помещение. Гудение прекратилось. Тишина упала как пыльный тяжёлый занавес, едва не оглушив. Прижавшись к холодной стене, девушка постаралась кое-как разогнать туманную хмарь в голове и прийти в себя…

             — Эй, ты чего? — услышала она над ухом голос Пьетро. — Плохо? Ну-ка…

            Он обхватил её за плечи, дотянулся до стоящей на столе бутылки с водой и подал её Лорне. Вода показалась ледяной. Девушку затрясло крупной дрожью, застучали зубы.

             — Холодно… И голова… — сглотнув пожаловалась она.

             — Сейчас.

            Он прислонил её к стене, рывком метнулся в угол — под горой распечаток, книг и компьютерных потрохов обнаружилась кушетка. Пьетро сгрёб лежавшее на ней барахло в покрывало и кинул его куда-то в сторону, потом вернулся к девушке и осторожно уложил её на узкое ложе, прикрыв до подбородка одеялом. Лорна уткнулась носом в подушку. Его постель. Его запах. Он тут спит. Возможно, даже голый. Она тихо хихикнула.

            — Ожила? — поинтересовался Пьетро. — Полежи, можешь поспать, если хочешь. Мне нужно кое-что доделать…

            — Не хочу одна! Не уходи... — попросила она, по-детски сморщив нос. Пьетро снисходительно вздохнул и уселся на край кушетки. Лорна наблюдала за ним сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, ощущая через одеяло его тепло, утонув в облаке его запаха. Вот бы он наклонился и поцеловал её. Или просто лёг рядом… Или…

            Ножки кушетки подломились и она с грохотом упала на пол.

            Пьетро бросило на Лорну, он придавил её к постели и теперь пытался подняться. Она слышала, как он тихо выругался.

             — Цела? — спросил он её чуть ли не в самое ухо, и, дождавшись утвердительного «угу» снова выругался.

            Лорна опять тихо рассмеялась, потом выпростала руки из-под одеяла и легонько, как видела во сне, провела пальцами по спине мужчины, будто пересчитывая позвонки. Да, здесь и… здесь. Он вздрогнул, отстранившись и пристально глядя ей в лицо. «Сейчас!» — толкнулось откуда-то изнутри предчувствие, и девушка, обхватив Пьетро за шею, прижалась к его губам в неумелом детском поцелуе. «Я ему не нравлюсь, — вдруг с горечью подумала она, — совсем не нравлюсь!..»

            Он приподнялся на локтях:

            — Полегче, ты слишком напрягаешься.  Вот так, — после этих слов он сам поцеловал её: нежно, мягко, чуть раздвинув языком губы.

            Снова стало жарко, но жар был совсем другой, приятный. Огонь поднимался откуда-то из низа живота, растекаясь по венам, превращая мышцы в желе, заставляя млеть от удовольствия. Девушка робко погладила мужчину по волосам. Мягкие. Ванда из её сна не церемонилась: запускала руки в серебристую шевелюру Пьетро, ерошила, едва не выдирала целые пряди, а он лишь тихо рычал в ответ… Лорна скользнула ладонями под его футболку, поглаживая твёрдые напряжённые мышцы спины. Такой тёплый. Потом несмело коснулась пальцами груди, живота…

            — Ты что-то приняла? — вдруг спросил её Пьетро, прервав поцелуй. Девушка отчаянно замотала головой, не убирая рук из-под его одежды. Он выглядел растерянным: взъерошенные волосы, беспокойно поблёскивающие глаза. Потом решительно отстранился от неё, одёрнул футболку и сел. «Нет! Нет! Только не сейчас!» Лорна откинула одеяло, вскочила на колени, обхватив Пьетро руками, прильнув к нему всем телом:

             — Не уходи! Не надо… — зажмурившись прошептала она, утыкаясь растрёпанной головой ему в плечо. Он молчал. «Уйдёт, — мрачно стучало в голове,  — Просто стряхнёт меня и уйдёт. Какая же ты дура, Лорна Дэйн!»

            Она не сразу поняла, что он обнимает её. Осторожно, нежно, будто боясь сломать, легко поглаживает по волосам, разделяя их на тонкие прядки…

             — Иди сюда, — Пьетро сдвинулся на край кушетки, усадив девушку к себе на колени. Длинная большая футболка, служившая ей ночной рубашкой, тут же задралась, Лорна раздражённо стянула её через голову, оставшись в одних трусиках, и с вызовом посмотрела в глаза мужчине. Он усмехнулся, опустил ресницы, потом накрыл ладонями маленькую грудь, провёл большими пальцами по чувствительным соскам.  Девушка зажмурилась и вздохнула, выгнулась от удовольствия. Он снова поцеловал её, на этот раз — совсем по-взрослому, с языком, требовательно и горячо.

            Воспоминания из сна мешались с явью, в голове был жаркий туман. Тёплые пальцы Пьетро поглаживали, исследовали, чуть пощипывали, пуская по телу разряды какого-то сумасшедшего электричества. Не прекращая лёгких, похожих на укусы поцелуев, он уложил Лорну на спину, помедлив, стянул с неё трусики, окинул взглядом тонкое чуть смуглое тело с длинными худыми ногами. В этот момент девушке подумалось, как же не похожа она, Лорна, гадкий тощий утёнок, на Ванду, эту яркую, ослепительную ведьму. Кровь запоздалым стыдом ударила в лицо.

            Пьетро, кажется, не обратил на это никакого внимания и опять начал целовать её. Нежно, чуть втягивая губами тонкую кожу: шея, ямочка между ключиц с бешено стучащим пульсом, грудь, впалый живот… Немного отстранившись, он осторожно раздвинул ей ноги, погладил внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, заставив Лорну еле слышно всхлипнуть.

            Когда он коснулся её _там_ , она выгнулась, с шумом втянула воздух, зажмурилась с каким-то отчаянием. А Пьетро не останавливался, поглаживал, погружал пальцы в тёплое и влажное в медленном нежном ритме. Девушка тихонько стонала, тёрлась о его руку как котёнок, комкала пальцами простыню.

            Кончив, Лорна сдавленно вскрикнула, задрожала и обмякла, едва дыша. Пьетро легко поцеловал её и потянулся за отброшенным одеялом.

             — А ты?.. — облизав губы, спросила девушка.

             — Что — я? — улыбнулся ей мужчина.

             — Ну, ты же не… — Лорна почувствовала, что опять краснеет. «Идиотка! Какая же я идиотка!»

             — Ничего страшного, — отшутился Пьетро, — я уже большой, как-нибудь справлюсь.

             — Просто я тебе не нравлюсь, — угрюмо произнесла девушка, подтянув колени к груди. — Я некрасивая. И плоская как доска, и… — ей стало ужасно жалко себя, Лорна, не удержавшись, шмыгнула носом. Только бы не разреветься!

            Пьетро горестно вздохнул, притянул её, упирающуюся, к себе и укутал одеялом.

             — Дурочка, — он уткнулся губами ей в висок, слушая, как она обиженно сопит, пытаясь не расплакаться.

            Лорна заворочалась, выбираясь из-под одеяла,  повернулась к Пьетро лицом, наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать в шею, вдыхая его запах. Скользнула ниже, робко положила пальцы на пояс его джинсов. Как во сне. Да,  так и нужно сделать. Девушка погладила руками спину мужчины, чуть ниже… Здесь. Ванда в её сне касалась его прямо тут и…

            Пьетро резко схватил её за запястья, пристально вгляделся в лицо… Тихо, одними губами выругался и быстрым движением уложил Лорну на спину. Потом, не прекращая что-то бормотать, яростно выпутался из остатков одежды и скользнул к девушке под одеяло.

            Он был совсем горячий. Обжигающий. Жёсткое жилистое тело придавило Лорну к постели, заставив судорожно сжать ноги. Выдохнув, Пьетро поцеловал её, нежно, успокаивающе, провёл тёплыми ладонями по бокам…

            Он поставил Лорну, дрожащую от с меси желания и страха, на колени, мягко, но настойчиво не давая ей повернуться. Чуть прогнул в пояснице, поглаживая худенькое тело, шепча на ухо какие-то успокоительные горячечные глупости. Она всхлипнула, когда он одним толчком вошёл в неё, зажмурившись, прижалась затылком к его плечу. Пьетро наклонился, поцеловал её и стал медленно двигаться, поддерживая Лорну за бёдра. Она жалобно застонала, запрокинула голову, чуть подалась ему навстречу, почувствовав этот требовательный порыв, Пьетро немного ускорил ритм.  Внизу её живота постепенно начали зарождаться горячие волны, сильная пульсация, словно через тело шёл электрический ток, заставляя испускать какие-то совершенно дикие животные звуки. На пике, на гребне этого разрушительного вала Лорна выдохнула его имя, так, как выдыхала его Ванда во сне: «’Тро!..» — и обмякла, успев почувствовать, как он судорожно толкнулся в неё, яростно прошипел что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы и прижал её к себе, тяжело дыша.

            В этот  момент с гудением отключился генератор и погасли все мониторы.

            Пьетро выругался в темноте, потом укутал разомлевшую, довольную Лорну одеялом, и легонько чмокнув в макушку, стал ждать, когда девушка заснёт.

  


* * *

[1] Джон Ди — математик и астролог при дворе королевы Елизаветы I, основатель енохианства. Именно ему фанон ГФЛ приписывает первый перевод «Китаб Аль-Азиф» на английский язык.

[2] Джордж Эдвард Стэнхоуп Молино Герберт, 5-й граф Карнарвон — английский египтолог и собиратель древностей, насчёт «проклятья фараонов» — это к нему.

[3] Восстань, Великий Зомби! (фр.) Фраза используется в одном из ритуалов Вуду.


	5. Пьетро

When I was born

They look at me and said:

‘What a good boy!

What a smart boy!

What a strong boy!’

 

When you were born

They look at you and said:

‘What a good girl!

What a smart girl!

What  a pretty girl!’

 

Barenaked Ladies

Когда Пьетро было десять, он как-то спросил у отца: почему они с Вандой учатся дома, а не ходят в школу как другие дети? Он знал о школе из книг, знал, что детям положено садиться в автобус, прихватив уложенный матерями завтрак, сидеть на уроках, делать домашнее задание, играть на переменах в салочки…

Леншерр тогда улыбнулся, потрепал Пьетро по снежно-белой пушистой макушке и сказал, что они с сестрой — дети необычные, особенные. И обучение им нужно особенное.

            Спустя годы,  Пьетро понял, что отец был прав. Сто раз прав, когда настоял на их с Вандс временной изоляции: учись они в обычной школе, сестра бы ещё сошла за нормального ребёнка, а вот он со своими седыми волосами — вряд ли. Другие дети заклевали бы его, просто потому, что он выглядит иначе.

Начав жить среди людей, Пьетро понял, что ему просто здорово повезло. Домашнее образование позволило ему без труда сдать экзамены и заработать стипендию в МТИ. Сын Леншерра  никогда ничем не болел, а если и случалось с ним какая-нибудь неприятность — он быстро восстанавливался, он почти не нуждался в отдыхе: вполне хватало и короткого трёхчасового сна. У Пьетро была просто феноменальная, эйдетическая память — предмет зависти приятелей и сокурсников, позволявшая запоминать содержимое книги после одного прочтения. Впрочем, он никогда не учил книги наизусть — благодаря живому и острому уму, Пьетро всегда находил главное, краеугольный камень любой теории, и от него мог начать своё, необычное, но, тем не менее, верное  доказательство. Преподавателям нравилось, на экзамене они с удовольствием беседовали с одарённым студентом.

Пьетро также имел нужную  в студенческом сообществе особенность не пьянеть. Сидя уже далеко за полночь в компании сокурсников и соседей по общежитию, вертя в пальцах стакан со спиртным, слушая, как накачавшиеся пивом товарищи начинают выволакивать скелеты из пыльных шкафов, он лишь загадочно улыбался.

У него были свои скелеты.

Первый, поменьше и попроще, состоял в том, что Пьетро Максимофф мог останавливать время. Он понял это ещё в детстве. Как-то раз маленький ‘Тро полез на дерево, старый дуб росший недалеко от поместья, одна из веток под ногой оказалась ненадёжной, подломилась и он упал. Летя спиной вниз,  окостенев от страха, мальчик неожиданно понял, что время застыло и он застыл вместе с ним как насекомое в смоле: вот медленно планируют в воздухе сорванные листья и кусочки коры, вот он сам, почти повисший над землёй… Тогда инстинкты взяли вверх: до того, как всё снова пустилось вскачь, он успел перевернуться, подтянуть колени к груди,  и упал не на спину, а на бок. Вместо сломанной шеи — ушибы и пара ссадин.

Это умение спасало его ещё не раз. Потом, став старше, он понял, что это не время останавливается, а он сам _ускоряется_ , начиная двигаться невероятно быстро. Пьетро изучил свою способность, выяснив, что спусковым крючком для неё  является либо страх, либо сильный выброс адреналина. Впоследствии он научился _ускоряться_ по своему желанию.

Вторая тайна заключалась в том, что Пьетро и его сестра Ванда любили друг друга, любили часто и помногу, далеко выходя за пределы предписанных обществом родственных чувств. Пожалуй, узнай об их отношениях пресловутое общество — это стало бы концом для обоих. Однако секрет оставался нераскрытым.

            Связь между ними была с самого детства: тонкая, чувствительная  как сторожевая паутинка. Стоило заплакать Ванде — начинах хныкать и маленький ‘Тро, когда он смеялся — смеялась и она. Если одному из них было больно, то боль чувствовал и другой. Они часто заканчивали предложения друг за друга, могли вообще часами ни о чём не говорить — это казалось им естественным.

Всё началось, когда им стукнуло пятнадцать: дети Леншерра менялись, взрослели. Пьетро за год сильно вытянулся, обогнав сестру в росте на целую голову, голос у него сделался низким, совсем мужским. Что же до Ванды...  Она тоже изменилась: у неё стала заметной грудь, бёдра округлились, фигура приобрела мягкие женственные очертания. При взгляде на сестру у Пьетро возникало  странное ощущение: будто где-то глубоко внутри дёргали за туго натянутую струну.

Они почти каждый вечер беседовали перед сном: Ванда приходила, садилась к брату на кровать, и они делились дневными новостями и впечатлениями. В разговоре близнецы часто касались друг друга: теребили волосы, клали руку на плечо — это ненавязчивое проявление нежности было привычным, поэтому, когда сестра поцеловала его, Пьетро нисколько не удивился. Они не считали происходящее чем-то ужасным или стыдным — оба любили друг друга и сама мысль, что то, чем они занимаются — плохо, была… странной. Неуместной.

В теории оба знали, что нужно делать, но… В первый раз у них ничего не вышло: то ли Пьетро поторопился,  то ли Ванда оказалась слишком зажата, однако услышав, как она вскрикнула, дёрнулась, зажмурилась едва ли не до слёз, он сразу остановился. Он испугался за неё — испугался, что сделал ей больно.

            Спустя несколько дней у них появилась возможность для ещё одной попытки. Тогда случилась сильная гроза, во всём доме не было электричества — генератор вышел из строя, а отец как раз уехал по делам. Они сидели в тёмной комнате Ванды, слушая, как стучит по стеклу дождь и с треском раскалывается небо, пили подогретое на спиртовке вино, в которое девушка намешала каких-то трав. «Чтобы не бояться», — пояснила она.

            Всё происходило неторопливо и осторожно: он гладил грудь Ванды сквозь ткань рубашки, чувствуя, как тонкая рука сестры скользнула в его пижамные штаны... Потом, когда одежда была сброшена, близнецы, касаясь друг друга, интуитивно отыскивали чувствительные точки… Терпением и нежностью они пытались компенсировать отсутствие опыта, и, кажется, им это вполне удалось.

            С тех пор они стали регулярно уединяться. В подвале: постелив одеяло на пол или на один из книжных ящиков; в гроте, глубоко под домом, где шум океана заглушал любые звуки; на пустошах, в траве, задыхаясь от зноя и страсти. Ванда обожала эксперименты: вычитав что-то новое, она стремилась поделиться этим с братом. Иногда это заставляло обоих смеяться до слёз, иногда — кричать от счастья.

            Потом произошло поступление в МТИ и отъезд из дома. Скучать стало некогда: новая жизнь закружила с головой. Учёба, приятели по общежитию, девушки… Нет, Пьетро вовсе не был сторонником воздержания: многие находили его экзотическую внешность привлекательной, но постоянная подружка у него так и не появилась. Он знал, что и у Ванды были мужчины, однако ревности не испытывал. Пьетро понимал, что всё это несерьёзно — ими обоими двигает лишь любопытство, удовлетворив которое, близнецы  всё равно вернутся друг к другу.

            Окончательно их связали первые рождественские каникулы. Тогда Пьетро позвонил отец, сказав, что задерживается в Европе и приехать не успеет, а миссис Уэйтли попросила разрешения навестить родственников, так что праздновать им с Вандой придётся вдвоём. Еда стоит на холоде, перед отъездом не забудь выключить генератор, счастливого Рождества. Пьетро не огорчился — за столько лет он уже привык к тому, что отец пренебрегал датами и прочими, как он говорил «формальностями», не празднуя даже собственный День рождения.

             Тогда шёл сильный снег. Автобус довёз Пьетро до ближайшей деревни, дальше пришлось идти пешком. _Ускорившись_ , он добрался домой ещё до темноты.

            Лайтнинг-хаус был пуст и тих: Ванда обещала приехать только на следующий день. Пьетро заправил генератор горючим, перенёс заботливо подписанные острым почерком миссис Уэйтли контейнеры с едой в холодильник. Поужинав, он рано лёг спать, прислушиваясь к тихому шороху веток за окном.

            Ему приснилось море. Тёплые солёные волны накатывали на тело, наполовину увязшее в песке, нежно облизывали шершавыми языками. Вода медленно подбиралась к лицу, грозя утопить, а у Пьетро совсем не было сил встать. Он ждал, когда очередная волна накроет его с головой, хлынет в лёгкие  и он захлебнётся. Когда это случилось и  он не утонул, а каким-то чудом смог дышать под водой, его охватил  буйный, почти экстатический восторг… Пьетро проснулся хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя горячую тяжесть в паху, и понял, что в постели не один: положив руки ему на живот, из-под растрёпанной гривы тёмных волос за братом внимательно наблюдала Ванда. Она улыбнулась, раздвинув припухшие губы, и он услышал её низкий чуть хрипловатый голос:

             — С Рождеством, ‘Тро!..

            Таких каникул как эти — безумных, ярких, похожих на взрыв фейерверка — у близнецов Леншерр-Максимофф ещё не было никогда. Можно было не скрываясь  делать всё, что хочется. Они поселились в комнате Ванды, засыпали в обнимку на её широкой кровати, иногда целыми днями не вылезая из постели.

            Когда кончился снегопад, Пьетро попытался немного расчистить двор, удивляясь, как Ванда вообще смогла добраться до Лайтнинг-хауса по таким сугробам. Тогда он и рассказал ей о своей тайне — о том, что может _ускоряться_. Сестра нисколько не удивилась: прикрыв глаза и прошептав что-то на латыни, она взмыла в воздух, раскинув руки, Пьетро видел, как колышутся полы её пальто и пряди наэлектризованных волос... Смеясь, Ванда тут же упала в сугроб: «У тебя было такое лицо, ‘Тро!..»

            Вывалявшись в снегу по уши, промокнув насквозь, они отогревались в горячей ванне: руки Пьетро бродили по телу сестры, будто стремясь запомнить каждую впадинку,  а она дремала, положив темноволосую голову ему на грудь.

            Он помогал ей разбирать книги: Ванда вытребовала у отца библиотеку и теперь любовно расставляла по полкам старые фолианты. Пьетро помнил, как усадил сестру на стол: она опиралась руками на стопки инкунабул, волосы раскинулись по тёмным истёртым переплётам. От неё пахло бумажной пылью, старой кожей и ею самой, Вандой, буйной ведьмой из Лайтнинг-хауса. Ему казалось, что он сходит с ума от этой смеси ароматов…

Связь между ними окрепла, из паутинки превратилась в проволоку, в струну, прочно засевшую в обоих. Иногда струна натягивалась — и тогда Пьетро прыгал в автобус до Аркхема или Ванда садилась за руль взятой напрокат машины и ехала в Кембридж. Им никогда не приходило в голову звонить друг другу и договариваться о встрече, они знали: если что-то толкнуло в дорогу — значит, на том конце пути тебя ждут.

            Выходные близнецы часто проводили в Аркхеме, в крохотной съёмной квартире Ванды,  выходящей окнами на набережную Мискатоника. Навёрстывая упущенное время, наслаждаясь друг другом... После, лёжа в изнеможении на кровати, Пьетро слушал, как сестра мерно дышит во сне, уткнувшись ему в бок, а из-за стены доносилась тихая музыка... «Представляешь, у меня сосед — слепой скрипач! Он почти каждый вечер что-то играет. Без нот, по памяти. Так красиво!..» — блестя широко распахнутыми синими глазами рассказывала брату Ванда, а он обнимал её, утыкался лицом в пушистую макушку, соглашаясь: да, красиво.

            Прогулки по мостам, по старым булыжным улицам Френч-хилл,  от реки до христианского кладбища… Рука об руку, молча — они прекрасно понимали друг друга без слов. Память Пьетро запечатлевала происходящее — запах духов, тепло тела, мягкий смех — во всех подробностях, как фотографическая пластинка, пополняя его коробку с сокровищами ещё одним ярким камушком.

Потом учёба закончилась. Пьетро к этому времени обзавёлся собственным проектом: зубодробительной теорией многомерных пространств. Ванда же намеревалась ехать в Старый Свет на поиски древнего знания.

Пережить её  отъезд оказалось делом нелёгким: струна внутри натягивалась, грозя разрезать напополам, вибрирующий зов шёл через Атлантику, дальше, туда, где снова и снова синеглазая сестра-ведьма собирала в копилку полузабытые тайны. Пьетро сутками работал, поселился в лаборатории, иногда засыпая от усталости прямо за столом. Жалел, что не пьянеет, а то устроил  бы себе короткий, но горький запой. Нечастые звонки Ванды облегчения не приносили, всякий раз напоминая, как она далеко от него.

В конце концов, зов стал тише, или Пьетро просто привык к нему, как привыкают к ломоте в костях.  Работа начала приносить плоды: появились деньги на лабораторию и ассистента, теория росла, ветвилась и обещала весьма интересные результаты. У Пьетро даже завелась постоянная девушка — по крайней мере, они спали в одной кровати уже несколько месяцев. Жизнь сделалась спокойна и безмятежна.

Правда, ненадолго.

В сентябре в лаборатории произошла авария: ассистент, хорошо приняв за воротник, зачем-то полез включать экспериментальную установку. Один. Посреди ночи. Случился пожар, сгорело и оборудование, и записи. Виновник катастрофы скоро отыскался: он сидел на дереве рядом со спортивным залом и что-то бормотал про «страшных розовых существ», которые хотят вынуть его мозг из тела и поместить в банку, чтобы потом отправить на Альтаир. Видимо, парень не только хорошо выпил, но и покурил, чем и объяснялась и его ночная жажда деятельности, и галлюцинации.

Потом неприятности пошли по нарастающей. Как-то раз Пьетро в постели назвал свою девушку «Вандой», наутро она собрала вещи и исчезла, ничего не сказав. Впрочем, его это не сильно расстроило.

Прошение о восстановлении проекта отклонили: учёный совет решил, что институту не нужны исследования «параллельных миров», как они обозвали теорию Пьетро. Лабораторию закрыли, ему самому предложили поработать в другом направлении, даже предоставили место, но… Пьетро тогда был просто вне себя от ярости: обычно спокойный и рассудительный, в тот раз он едва не кинулся в драку. Карьера физика пошла коту под хвост.

И тут, как нельзя кстати, появился отец. Он даже не стал спрашивать, как идут дела — оказалось, Леншерр-старший пристально наблюдал за своими детьми, отмечая их успехи и неудачи. За работой Пьетро отец тоже следил, читал его публикации и даже — странное дело! — вполне разбирался в том кадавре, что его сын окрестил «теорией многомерных пространств». Так или иначе, он предложил Пьетро вернуться домой, в Лайтнинг-хаус, и продолжить работу.

Он согласился. Не задумываясь, не дав себе возможности изменить решение, уехал как только смог. Сразу по прибытии Пьетро начал восстанавливать свои записи, заново формулируя положения теории. Он принялся собирать новую установку, упрямо отлаживая и на ходу изобретая схемы и комбинации.

А потом в один из зимних дней вернулась Ванда. Тем же вечером Пьетро не задумываясь отправился в подвал, притянул к себе гибкое, знакомое до мелочей тело сестры, зарывшись лицом в пушистые волосы, и понял, что теперь может всё.


	6. Лорна

Лорна проснулась одна,  в своей постели. Одетая. Неужели то, что вчера было, просто приснилось, как до этого снились Пьетро с Вандой? Девушка провела ладонями по бокам, потом зачем-то задрала футболку. Нет, не  приснилось: на бёдрах виднелась россыпь мелких, едва заметных синяков и на груди… Определённо, это были засосы. Значит, всё было взаправду: она и Пьетро… Лорна покраснела и улыбнулась. Конечно, он перенёс её сюда, она же ещё несовершеннолетняя, ему не хочется проблем. Но ещё год и…

Хотелось вскочить и тотчас же бежать в подвал, найти там его и прижаться всем телом, уткнуться в пряно пахнущую серебристую макушку… Утерпеть не было никаких сил — Лорна наскоро приняла душ, оделась и поспешила вниз. Дверь в подвал внезапно оказалась заперта. Девушка было огорчилась, потом вспомнила о работе Пьетро. Конечно, он же должен закончить! Но как только его приготовления завершатся — они снова увидятся.

Дом встретил её пустотой: даже на кухне было тихо. Правда, на холодильнике нашлась записка, написанная угловатым почерком опекуна: Леншерр сообщал, что миссис Уэйтли не будет несколько дней, беспокоиться не стоит, еда в холодильнике. Что ж, это объясняло внезапную тишину. Сделав себе пару сэндвичей с холодным мясом и прихватив бутылку с водой, Лорна решила спуститься на пляж.

Миновав парк и дойдя до края утёса, девушка действительно обнаружила вырубленное в скале подобие грубой лестницы. Спускаться вниз было страшновато: ей подумалось, что сильный порыв ветра может сбросить со ступеней прямиком на камни… Однако погода была тихая и Лорна дошла до узкого скалистого пляжа.

Скинув кроссовки, девушка пошла босиком по прохладной воде… В голову начали лезть воспоминания о минувшей ночи: Лорна не понимала, откуда взялась её смелость, как же всё это получилось... Не то, чтобы она чувствовала стыд, скорее — ей казалось, что с потерей девственности что-то в ней изменилось. Не в физическом смысле, а… Может быть, думала девушка, именно это и называется взрослением? При этой мысли Лорна фыркнула: ну да, можно подумать для того, чтобы стать взрослой, нужно всего-то разорвать клочок соединительной ткани и потерпеть пять секунд боли…

            Её внимание привлёк тёмный провал в скалистой стене — кажется, девушка сама того не желая набрела на один из ходов Лайтнинг-хауса. Торопливо обувшись, Лорна начала карабкаться по камням. Добраться оказалось несложно: почти до самого входа в тоннель вёл скальный карниз.  

Внутри хода было темно, но сухо — волны не доходили сюда. Шум океана оглушал: Лорне казалось, что её засунули в гигантский барабан. Она прошла ещё немного, приложила ладонь к шершавой стене: камень вибрировал. Дрожь была тонкая, едва уловимая, будто где-то в глубине утёса работала гигантская машина. На стенах, будто написанные копотью, виднелись странные рисунки. Или это были иероглифы — не понять. Жирные чёрные линии, странно похожие на червей. Странно, но смотреть на эти каракули совсем не хотелось, даже больше того — отчего-то в чёрных разводах мерещилось нечто жуткое.

Лорна не решилась пойти дальше — ни фонаря, ни свечи у неё с собой не было, да и ощущение от каменных стен было не слишком приятное: они давили, угнетали и, казалось, могли обрушиться в любой момент.  «К чёрту такие тайны!» — думала про себя Лорна, поспешно выбираясь из тоннеля на свет. Снаружи было ветрено, на небе появились облака — надвигался шторм. Пожалуй, стоило поспешить с подъёмом.

Дождь всё же настиг её, успев намочить волосы. Взбежав на крыльцо и захлопнув дверь, девушка услышала первый раскат грома — будто бы небо над домом лопнуло. Тут же полило как из ведра.

В доме было всё также сумрачно и тихо: заперта оказалась и  библиотека, и подвал Пьетро. Лорна зашла в кухню,  пощёлкала выключателем — так и есть, электричества не было. Впрочем, Ванда рассказывала, что во время грозы генератор часто отключается, но бояться не стоит. Выудив из пучка обнаруженных в кухонном шкафу свеч одну, девушка  отправилась к себе.

Итак, все обитатели дома были заняты своими малопонятными делами, ужина сегодня, скорее всего, ждать не стоило. Лорна поставила свечу на тумбочку и уселась на кровать, думая, чем заняться: заряда в ноутбуке оставалось где-то на полчаса, на столе лежала недочитанная «Элегантная вселенная» и присоветованное Вандой «Сверхъестественное и суеверия».

…«Суеверия»  оказались чтением забавным, но снотворным — в какой-то момент Лорна поняла, что в третий раз читает одну и ту же страницу о валлийских поверьях и не может понять ни слова. Тогда она задула свечу и свернулась под покрывалом, решив подремать всего чуть-чуть… Через пятнадцать минут девушка уже спала глубоким сном, не обращая внимания ни на шум воды, ни на раскаты грома.

 

Большая,  освещённая светом двух керосиновых ламп комната — кабинет с книжными полками, тяжёлыми тёмно-красными портьерами на окнах и широченным столом тёмного дерева, на котором в рабочем беспорядке громоздятся книги, бумаги, письменный прибор с бронзовыми ручками и чернильницей. За столом, поглощённый изучением какого-то старого и потёртого на сгибах документа сидит Леншерр. На нём рубашка с закатанными рукавами и тёмные брюки, он хмурится, сводит белые брови на переносице, рассеянно ерошит себе волосы на затылке.          

Распахивается дверь и в комнату стремительно входит Ванда в тёплом домашнем халате.

 — Не получается! — упрямо произносит она и чуть ли не швыряет на стол небольшой блокнот.

 Леншерр поднимает на дочь глаза, раскрывает блокнот на отмеченном цветной резинкой месте, вчитывается… Потом вздыхает:

 — Не всё сразу, имей терпение, — мягко произносит он. Женщина в ответ лишь хмурится и упрямо складывает  руки на груди:

 — Это уже третий раз. — Ванда отходит к полкам, покусывает губы. — Мне просто не хватает сил, чтобы преодолеть «потенциальный барьер», как это называет Пьетро…

 — Возможно, нам стоит попробовать что-то ещё?.. — вопросительно приподнимает брови Леншерр. — Увы, если барьер, пользуясь терминологией твоего брата, и правда слишком высок, то…

Ванда хихикает:

 — Пьетро предлагает измерять силу магического воздействия в мерлинах.

 — А магическое сопротивление — в морг ** _а_** нах… — хмыкает ей в ответ седой мужчина, потом неторопливо складывает свои бумаги стопкой и убирает в ящик стола. — Я вижу, ты занялась девочкой? — вдруг спрашивает он женщину, поднимая на неё прозрачные зелёные глаза. Ванда пожимает плечами, легонько поглаживает пальцами стоящую на книжной полке нефритовую статуэтку крылатой собаки:

            — Ты вечно в делах, ‘Тро пялится в свои мониторы… Кто-то же должен вытащить этого ребёнка на свет, иначе она просто замкнётся. И потом, она милая. Ещё маленькая, немного смешная, но милая, — улыбается женщина.

            Леншерр складывает книги в стопки, наводя на столе порядок, Ванда же, вытащив из одного из шкафов связку тёмно-бордовых свеч, зажигает их, расставляя на полках. Потом женщина прикручивает язычки в обеих лампах до едва заметного голубоватого сияния: комната погружается в таинственный полумрак, по стенам тут же начинают ползать тени…

            — Итак?.. — выжидающе произносит мужчина, чуть наклоняя голову.

Ванда усаживается на освобождённую от книг столешницу. Пальцы Леншерра теребят  ворот её халата, опускаются к поясу, развязывают слабый узел и распахивают плотную ткань: под ней женщина совершенно голая. Мужчина проводит ладонями по золотистой в неровном мерцании свеч коже, очерчивает пальцами твёрдые тёмные соски, гладит напряжённый живот, потом широко раздвигает ноги Ванды. Она слегка поводит плечами, сбрасывая халат, и откидывается назад, опираясь рукой о лежащие на столе книги.

Лорна видит женщину глазами Леншерра и в то же время — она чувствует его горячее дыхание на _своей_ коже. Странным образом ощущения накладываются друг на друга, двоятся, троятся, добавляя сюрреализма в эту и без того безумную сцену.

            — Посмотрим, что я могу сделать… — шепчет Леншерр, потом наклоняется и касается языком живота Ванды.

 

            Единственным способом проснуться оказалось падение с кровати: Лорна больно ударилась локтем, тут же забыла об этом, встала сначала на четвереньки, потом, кое-как цепляясь за стол — на ноги, и тотчас же, пошатываясь, побрела в ванную. Кажется, там её рвало: до зелёной желчи, до тех пор, пока желудок не опустел. Она думала, её вывернет наизнанку. «Я больная. Сумасшедшая извращенка…» — шептала про себя девушка, дрожа под горячим душем и пытаясь изгнать из головы картинки жуткого сновидения. Получалось плохо: то и дело в памяти всплывал то грудной стон Ванды, то пальцы Леншерра, жадно сжимающие бедро женщины…

            Под утро измождённый организм не выдержал и сдался: Лорна смогла наконец забыться крепким, похожим на беспамятство, сном.

 

***

 

За окном было пасмурно — не то раннее утро, не то — поздний вечер. Как оказалось — второе:  Лорна ухитрилась проспать больше двенадцати часов, но отдохнувшей себя не чувствовала. Во рту было сухо, голова болела. Кое-как причесавшись, девушка решила спуститься вниз и поискать в кухне таблетки от головной боли.

В холле Лорна внезапно столкнулась с выходящей из библиотеки Вандой — женщина приветливо помахала ей рукой. Девушка попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, но помешал раздавшийся раскат грома и последовавший за ним острый приступ головной боли.

            — Сухая гроза, — с пониманием произнесла Ванда. — У меня тоже часто в это время мигрени. Пойдём, попробуем вылечить тебя.

Женщина провела её по коридору первого этажа, открыла одну из дверей, зажгла керосиновую лампу — видимо, электричества не было до сих пор. Когда Лорна вошла, её охватило острое чувство узнавания — точно такое же место она видела во сне! Кабинет с полками и тяжёлым столом. Правда, отличия всё же были: кресел в комнате стояло два, а не одно, как в её сне, и на стене висели часы. Лорна пригляделась и с удивлением заметила, что стрелки идут в обратную сторону. Это ей кое-что напомнило…

            — Они всегда такие были? — спросила она у Ванды, что-то разыскивающей в шкафу. — Часы. Просто... — Девушка смутилась, — у меня тоже как-то раз так было. Просыпаюсь, а будильник возле кровати вот так вот… задом наперёд.

Ванда вернулась к столу с небольшой хрустальной бутылкой в серебряной оплётке и парой серебряных же стаканчиков:

            — Вообще-то, — улыбнулась она, — я  не спаиваю детей, но это особый случай… — С этими словами женщина откупорила бутылку и разлила её содержимое по стаканчикам. — Настойка дикого клевера. Дивная вещь, когда дело касается головной боли.

Лорна понюхала янтарно-жёлтую жидкость: пахло травами, на вкус настойка оказалась чем-то вроде давешнего, приготовленного Вандой чая, но с оттенком спиртного. Удобно устроившись в одном из больших кресел, девушка потихоньку прихлёбывала странное снадобье, прислушиваясь к реакции организма.

 — Что до часов,  — услышала Лорна голос Ванды, — это отец. Он даже наручные часы носить не может — они все на нём либо совсем останавливаются, либо — вот так. Эти он решил оставить забавы ради.

            В какой-то момент, почти допив до дна. Лорна вдруг обнаружила, что голова болеть перестала. Она покатала стаканчик в пальцах, оглядела комнату — надо же, дежа-вю в чистом виде!..

             — Я видела похожее место во сне, — призналась девушка Ванде, — эту же комнату, но кое-что было по-другому: мебель, часы… Чертовщина какая-то. — Лорна пожала плечами.

 — Нам с ‘Тро тоже иногда снится одно и то же. Чаще всего — это и не сны вовсе, — задумчиво произнесла Ванда, кинув на девушку странный взгляд. — Среди родственников такое бывает.

Раздался сильный раскат грома, в глазах у девушки на миг потемнело. Лорна посмотрела на свою руку: серебряный стаканчик в ней был смят, закручен как кокон бабочки, будто был сделан не из металла, а из бумаги.

             — Давно надо было этим заняться. — Голос Ванды звучал так, будто она посмеивалась сама над собой. — Способности нужно учиться контролировать, иначе рано или поздно случится кризис.

 — Это что, я сделала? — Лорна всё ещё смотрела на перекрученный кусочек металла.

 — Воспользовавшись методом Пьетро и исключив наиболее завиральные и неправдоподобные гипотезы… Да, детка. — Ванда усмехнулась. — Кто бы мог подумать… Ещё один металлокинет. Что, папа, не вышло евгеники?..

 Лорна уже ничего не понимала. Этот странный разговор тревожил её: ей казалось, что сейчас случится что-то ужасное, непоправимое, но вместе с тем её трясло от болезненного  любопытства. Ей хотелось _знать_ , что имеет в виду Ванда.

Женщина допила свою порцию, аккуратно поставила стакан на стол и пристально посмотрела на Лорну.

 — С нами у него тоже ничего не получилось, — вкрадчиво произнесла она, —  наследовался либо один признак, либо шло такое расщепление, что… Не работала ни теория мутаций, ни гипотеза о метагенах. Возможно, всё дело в магии: маг не только меняет реальность, но и сам меняется под воздействием магии…

 — Что… что ты хочешь сказать? — голос Лорны сел, она нервно сглотнула.

 — Что мы  с тобой родственники, милая. Точнее — единокровные сёстры. Эрик Леншерр, тоже, кстати, металлокинет — твой отец, — Ванда горько улыбнулась.

 — Не верю. Мама бы никогда!..

            Ванда поднялась из кресла, подошла к столу и перегнувшись через девушку покопалась в одном из ящиков, выудив оттуда пластиковую папку. Протянув её Лорне, она приглашающе подняла бровь: мол, давай, открывай.

 — Пару лет назад я решила всерьёз взяться за семейное древо, — начала Ванда, снова усевшись в кресло. — Ездила в Калифорнию, в Национальный архив, к родственникам матери в Венгрию… Папа нам очень многого не рассказывал. Например, о тебе. О том, что у него и Сьюзен Дэйн, тогда ещё — Сьюзен Кларк — был роман. О, папа иногда может быть просто обворожительным, особенно, если ему от тебя что-то нужно! Связь была недолгой, произошёл разрыв, Сьюзен вышла замуж за Арнольда Дэйна, умолчав о своей беременности. Держу пари, милая, в твоей больничной карточке написано, что ты родилась недоношенной, да?.. Впрочем, не важно. И всё бы ничего, однако внезапно — такие вещи всегда случаются внезапно! — Арнольд узнаёт, что бесплоден и, следовательно,  детей у него быть не может. А через пару дней случается та самая катастрофа и вот — ты здесь. — Женщина развела руками. — Только не спрашивай, как я это узнала. У нас, у ведьм, свои способы добывать информацию.

 — Так не бывает… — Лорна потрясла головой, будто пытаясь выбить оттуда слова Ванды, жёсткие и безжалостные. — Это случайность. Просто совпадение…

            — Если бы. К сожалению, отец слишком рассудочен, чтобы доверять всё случаю, — покачала головой женщина.

            — Я совсем на него не похожа!.. — в запальчивости воскликнула Лорна.

Ванда пожала плечами:

 — Я бы поспорила, впрочем… Открывай, сама увидишь.

Девушка открыла папку: несколько листов с цифрами, справки и большой чёрно-белый снимок. С фотографии на Лорну смотрело до дрожи знакомое лицо: тот же острый подбородок, ярко выраженные скулы… Глаза вот только были чёрные, пронзительные, живые.

 — Знакомься, детка: Магвайан[1], из западных шошонов, — усмехнулась Ванда, — Имела весьма близкие отношения с природным электричеством и магнетизмом, также могла находить клады и месторождения металла в чистом виде. Подозреваю, именно её умением они с мужем заработали на дом в Калифорнии... Дочь шамана и твоя бабка. Теперь догадываешься, в кого ты такая одарённая?

 — Но почему… почему тогда… — Лорна тщетно пыталась найти лазейку, хоть что-то, что могло опровергнуть слова Ванды.

Женщина поднялась из кресла, вздохнула, отошла к полкам. Потом обернулась:

 — Потому что это был эксперимент. Отец… он хотел получить ребёнка со способностями к магнетизму и тем, что он называет магией. Мы с ‘Тро тоже результат этого эксперимента: с нашей матерью, Магдой Максимофф, папа сошёлся потому, что её предки когда-то бежали из Салема. Ты же знаешь эту историю, да?.. Охота на ведьм, массовая истерия… Но не в случае с моей семьёй: наш прадед бежал не просто так, он действительно был колдуном, и не из последних. Доберись до него суд или горожане — гореть бы ему на костре,  однако, ему повезло. Потом родились мы, стало ясно, что эксперимент не удался. Отец разыскал тебя. Ты читай, читай дальше, там много интересного… Вот это, к примеру, результаты генетической экспертизы. Три клиники в разных частях страны. Вероятность более чем обнадёживающая. Подумай, детка: если это мистификация, то не слишком ли много усилий для того, чтобы обмануть одну никому не известную сироту?..

Девушке казалось, что кресло под ней проваливается и она падает в колодец. Всё кончено: она _уже_ поверила Ванде, и если так, то… то она, Лорна, трахалась с собственным братом, сама раздвинула перед ним ноги!.. _«Чаще всего — это и не сны вовсе. Среди родственников такое бывает»,_ — некстати вспомнилось ей. Выходит… выходит совсем страшно: не только она, но и… Она с ужасом смотрела на Ванду, прямо в тёмные спокойные глаза. А сестра… да, теперь сестра, будто читала её мысли:

 — Вижу, до тебя начало кое-что доходить… Мне сразу показалось, что у тебя большой потенциал. Прежде чем ты назовёшь меня чудовищем, а я по глазам вижу, что ты хочешь, позволь кое-что тебе сказать, — Ванда откинулась на спинку кресла, не отводя глаз, продолжая гипнотизировать ошарашенную девушку. — Во-первых, это слишком большое искушение, сопротивляться нет сил. Я не знаю, что это — химия или притяжение крови, может быть — это магия, но это есть. Придётся смириться. И второе: они оба, и теперь ты тоже — моя семья. Все, что от неё осталось. А я никогда не причиняю вреда своим родным. Никогда.

 Было страшно. Как во сне, только хуже, потому что всё  происходило не понарошку, не в голове, а на самом деле и не было способа проснуться от этого кошмара.

 — Выходит, — Лорна почувствовала, как у неё дрожат губы, — он… он просто выводил нас? Как домашних животных? Пытался улучшить породу?! — девушка не замечала, что срывается на крик, стремительно падает в мутную волну истерики.

Внезапно лицо Ванды оказалось совсем близко, огромные тёмные зрачки пригвоздили Лорну к креслу, заставив подавиться очередным вопросом. Она почувствовала, как снизу, от колен к груди и выше тихо начинает подбираться слабость… Ванда пальцами коснулась висков сестры и что-то прошептала, не отрывая взгляда.

            — Спи, — велела она и Лорна, как в сугроб, провалилась в сон.

 

 

* * *

 

[1] Магвайан (Mugwayan) — в переводе с одного из индейских диалектов, «дух огня»


	7. Вызов

Angels on the sideline

Puzzled and amused.

Why did Father give these humans free will?

A Perfect Circle

 

Генератор работал исправно, освещая зал полудюжиной пронзительно-белых ламп. В одном углу кошмаром абстракциониста стояла собранная Пьетро установка, принцип работы которой мог понять только чокнутый физик вроде него самого. От установки по мозаичному полу к латунному обручу полутора метров в диаметре тянулись толстые силовые кабели. Сам обруч  был закреплён горизонтально в держателях, на которых Ванда что-то рисовала быстросохнущей чёрной краской.  Закончив с опорами, женщина начала писать похожие на вязь значки на полу, прямо над линией, ограничивающей пиктограмму  в виде звезды.

Пьетро запустил диагностику системы, вышел из-за присоединённой к установке консоли  и направился к сестре.

            — С Лорной — твоя работа? — серьёзно спросил он сидящую на корточках женщину.

            Ванда встала, оглядела результат своих трудов и довольно улыбнулась, повернувшись к Пьетро:

            — Мне почти ничего не пришлось делать: девочка с самого начала смотрела на тебя влюблёнными глазами. Мне было её так жалко…

Мужчина нахмурился:

 —  Ей всего пятнадцать!

            — Мне тоже было пятнадцать, — невозмутимо произнесла Ванда, подняв брови. — И потом, хорошо, что она лишилась невинности со взрослым, опытным мужчиной, в привычной обстановке, а не на заднем сидении машины в компании кого-нибудь из своих сверстников! Надеюсь, ты ей ничего плохого не сделал?

Пьетро скрипнул зубами, только собираясь сказать, что он думает о манере Ванды  решать за других, как в подвал спустился Леншерр. Кивком поприветствовав детей, мужчина поставил принесённый с собой серебристый контейнер немного в стороне от кольца и принялся собирать нечто, похожее на длинную треногу с металлической розеткой на конце. Собрав своё странное приспособление, он протянул от него два кабеля: один к установке Пьетро и второй — к кольцу. Затем, очень осторожно, кажется, даже дыша через раз, открыл контейнер и извлёк оттуда заключённый в путаницу тонких металлических полос тёмно-красный сумрачный камень. Поместив «клетку» и её узника в центр розетки и защёлкнув зажимы, Леншерр вздохнул с видимым облегчением.

Наблюдавший за этими манипуляциями из-за своей консоли Пьетро подошёл и оглядел странную конструкцию:

 — И что же это? — обернулся он к отцу.

 — Трапецоэдр, — ответила вместо Леншерра Ванда.

 — Я вижу, что трапецоэдр,  — отмахнулся Пьетро, — мне интересно, **что** это.

 — Сияющий Трапецоэдр, — спокойно произнёс Леншерр-старший. — Многие, в том числе и Альхазред, считали, что он открывает проход в иные миры.

 — В логово Хастура, — поправила отца Ванда. — Правда, куда откроет проход конкретно этот Трапецоэдр — неизвестно.

От обсуждения природы сверхъестественного камня их оторвал звук шагов на металлической лестнице: в зал, сомнамбулически цепляясь за перила, спускалась Лорна. Когда она добралась до последней ступени, Леншерр подошёл к девушке и притянул её к себе в коротком объятии:

 — Хорошо, что ты решила к нам присоединиться, — тепло произнёс он. — Не поможешь мне?

 Лорна молча последовала за ним к треноге с трапецоэдром, там, повторяя за мужчиной, положила пальцы обеих рук на розетку, удерживающую «клетку» с камнем.

 — Трапецоэдр — это зерно, из которого возникнет проход в иное измерение, — терпеливо, как маленькому ребёнку объяснял девушке Леншерр, — установка Пьетро поможет этот проход стабилизировать и расширить, а там и до Врат Тавила Ат’Умра рукой подать.

Лорна слушала его, путаясь в странных именах и названиях, украдкой выискивая знакомые черты в лице стоящего напротив неё мужчины. Проснувшись от наведённого Вандой сна, девушка изучила содержимое папки — генетические анализы, пробу на метаген (положительную), краткую биографию своей бабки-индеанки. Потом, будто ведомая каким-то странным зовом, Лорна дошла до каменных ворот, охраняемых симургом, безошибочно отыскала открывающий их рычаг и по тёмному ходу, прорубленному в скале, добралась до зала. Всё происходящее казалось ей сном, будто что-то внутри неё, отвечающее за восприятие реальности, онемело. И теперь она сама не понимала, что делает и зачем.

 — …сейчас нам нужно будет освободить камень от стабилизирующего поля, — продолжал объяснять Леншерр, — вот от этих полос.

Лорна кивнула и пристально поглядела на тёмно-красный трапецоэдр: ей показалось, что внутри него шевелится что-то, похожее на облако чернил…

Полосы с тихим шелестом развернулись, заскользили змеями, свиваясь в спираль. Внутри серебристого кокона ничем не удерживаемый висел камень, испуская мрачное пульсирующее сияние.

 — Магнетрикс!.. — восхищённо произнёс Леншерр и довольно улыбнулся. — Ты очень, очень сильна, дитя моё…

Лорна не знала, как она делает то, что делает, как ей удалось провернуть этот фокус с камнем — повинуясь внутреннему зову, она будто шла по струне, натянутой над пропастью.

За спиной раздался низкий, раскатывающийся под сводами зала голос Ванды: женщина читала какое-то заклинание, встав у края обруча. За консолью щёлкал клавишами Пьетро, то и дело поглядывая на ползущие по мониторам диаграммы.

 — Вхожу в режим, — громко произнёс он, обращаясь к Леншерру, тот кивнул, не спуская глаз с Лорны.

— Нам нужно будет поместить камень в центр кольца, прямо на пиктограмму, — сказал он ей. Они оба — девушка и седовласый мужчина — сосредоточенно уставились на медленно вращающийся в коконе из металла трапецоэдр, потом (Лорна увидела, как Леншерр опустил ресницы и едва заметно скривился) — кокон оторвался от розетки и поплыл по воздуху к кольцу. Девушка и её спутник лёгкими пассами направили кокон в его центр. Ванда рядом с пиктограммой уже не декламировала — пела, плавно раскачиваясь, будто в трансе, и вот её вибрирующий голос достиг самой высокой ноты, отдавшись эхом в ушах…

Кокон раскрылся.

Трапецоэдр поднялся над полом, грани его разошлись и багровое сияние выплеснулось наружу, ударившись о края обруча, потом оно пошло тяжёлыми, будто ртуть, волнами, и упокоилось, став зеркалом цвета, который невозможно было описать словами ни на одном из человеческих языков.

Врата.

Леншерр с торжествующей улыбкой подошёл к Ванде, положил руку ей на плечо, потом обернулся к Пьетро:

 — Вот оно!.. — седовласый мужчина приблизился к краю обруча, готовясь ступить в ртутное зеркало, прикоснулся к его тускло мерцающей поверхности…

Изнутри, откуда-то из-под пола, будто из самого центра Земли раздался низкий, отдающийся в костях, рёв, словно прозвучала исполинская труба. Воздух в зале задрожал, поплыл, задёргались края кольца. Потом ткань пространства смялась гармошкой и врата неведомым образом уехали на стену, из зеркала превратившись в угольно-чёрный лаз.

Ванда опасливо отошла к установке, Леншерр подобрался к Лорне и отодвинул девушку себе за спину, подальше от врат.

Чёрная субстанция в кольце всколыхнулась и оттуда выпросталась глянцевито-серая клешнястая лапа с восемью пальцами. Потом — ещё одна. Лорна увидела, как кровь мгновенно отхлынула от лица Ванды, как женщина судорожно начала пятиться назад в страхе. Потом, когда **оно** выбралось из врат целиком, Лорна и сама едва смогла дышать от охватившего её ужаса: существо, в целом антропоморфное, вместо головы имело длинное, конвульсивно подёргивающееся щупальце. Тварь, перебирая суставчатыми конечностями, взобралась на край обруча, щупальце треснуло пополам полной острых зубов пастью. **Оно** громко зашипело — будто кубло гремучих змей свилось в нечистом экстазе — и медленно начало спускаться на пол, двигаясь к застывшим от ужаса людям.

— Вот же срань!.. — услышала вдруг Лорна возглас Пьетро. — Вандс, назад!.. Я попробую обесточить это дерьмо!.. — мужчина быстро начал выдёргивать кабели, ведущие от кольца к установке, потом метнулся к Ванде и оттащил её к стене.

Леншерр тоже вышел из ступора, оттолкнул Лорну назад, к установке, и воздел руки — кольцо заскрежетало, сминаясь, однако этого было недостаточно. Тварь наклонила свою чудовищную голову и зашипев прыгнув прямо  на мужчину. Тот успел раньше — повинуясь жёсткому жесту руки,  вокруг шеи твари обвился кабель и потащил её к вратам. Когти на серых лапах вспороли толстенные провода как гнилую бечевку, и существо снова поползло по направлению к людям.

             — Уходи! — закричала отцу очнувшаяся от шока Ванда: с кончиков её пальцев под аккомпанемент какой-то абракадабры сорвалось несколько кипящих алым пламенем сфер, ударив в грудь чудовища. — Тебе с ним не справиться!

            Леншерр упрямо мотнул головой, закусил губы — ещё с полдюжины кабелей обвились вокруг лап и шеи твари, волоча упирающееся тело к вратам. Лорна, сама не понимая, что делает, нагнула голову и шагнула вперёд, вытянула онемевшие от напряжения руки к кольцу…

            Держатели с лязгом начали размыкаться.

Кольцо  вместе с вратами  стало втягиваться внутрь, утаскивая за собой шипящую тварь.  Леншерр, заметив манёвр Лорны, свёл брови на переносице — один из держателей отскочил со скрежетом — и сосредоточился на следующем. Так, вдвоём, кусая губы от невыносимого напряжения, седовласый мужчина и девушка разгибали толстые стальные скобы.  В стороне, выкрикивала заклинания Ванда, посылая и посылая в серое тело существа огненные молнии…

Наконец, удалось полностью оторвать кольцо от креплений. Врата начали поглощать сами себя, затягивая туда шипящую тварь, детали установки — всё, что не было закреплено. 

Дальнейшее вспоминалось обрывками, фрагментами разбитого витража. Лорна видела, как обессилено опускается на пол Ванда, вымотанная своими инкантациями, как размазывается в воздухе силуэт Пьетро, в единый миг оказавшегося возле сестры и подхватившего её на руки. Как Леншерр, зло выплёвывая ругательства, пытается выпихнуть в чёрный водоворот отчаянно цепляющуюся лапами за кольцо тварь и одновременно — удержать себя и её, Лорну, от того, чтобы их не затянуло во врата. Девушка пыталась помочь ему — обруч гнулся, искорёженное кольцо сворачивалось лентой Мёбиуса, больной рахитичной восьмёркой, но не рвалось. Сил не хватало и они оба, и Леншерр, и Лорна понимали это. Она помнила, как он внезапно оттолкнул её, швырнув ей в грудь свёрнутый в тугой узел провод. Девушка отлетела к стене, чувствуя, как пол начинает ходить ходуном. С потолка посыпались мелкие камешки и куски штукатурки, колонны, поддерживающие свод зала пошли трещинами. Пьетро что-то закричал, опять _ускорился_ , пытаясь добраться до лежащей у стены Лорны и отца, но не успел.

Врата, содрогнувшись в чудовищном пароксизме, втянули в себя всё: и остатки кольца, и напрягшегося в нечеловеческом усилии Леншерра, и Лорну, не успевшую ни за что зацепиться. Последнее, что девушка помнила — это сжимающийся в точку круглый лаз над головой… Потом наступила тишина.

Алиса упала в кроличью нору и обнаружила там Бармаглота.


	8. Уэстчестер, октябрь

Вперёд, назад… Тихо, без скрипа скользит по воздуху деревянная скамья, лёгкий ветерок шевелит длинные волосы странного, какого-то зеленоватого оттенка. Наверное, это просто игра света и тени, ведь у людей не бывает зелёных волос.  Профессору Ксавье, сидящему у окна, виден острый профиль девушки на качелях, её упрямый взгляд, направленный в никуда. Мужчина отвернулся: он знал, что до самого вечера закутанная в синее походное одеяло фигура так и будет мерно раскачиваться взад и вперёд, молчаливо и бесстрастно, как автомат.

            Чарльз подъехал к сидящей на диване Джин Грэй, машинально считывая исходящие от неё мыслеобразы: женщина думала о том же, о чём и он сам — о таинственной девушке на качелях, неведомо как попавшей в школу неделю назад.

 _«Может быть, всё же попробуем её прочесть вдвоём, профессор?»_ — Джин нервно покусала губу, кинув быстрый взгляд на своего учителя.

 _«Не выйдет. Я пробовал, но она просто не пускает меня. Каким-то образом девочка экранируется: когда я пытаюсь зондировать её, то слышу только белый шум, вроде статических помех. Если усилить давление — шум становится нестерпимым»_ , — покачал головой Ксавье.

Джин подняла глаза и уставилась в окно на двигающиеся без остановки качели: девушка на них не меняла позы, застыв словно статуя, лишь моргала изредка да облизывала пересохшие губы.

 — Металлокинет, — задумчиво подвела итог женщина. — Что нам с ней делать, а, профессор? Пятнадцатилетняя девчонка-аутист, без документов, да ещё и мутант.

— Прибавь к этому трёхмесячную беременность неизвестно от кого, — хмыкнул Ксавье. — и картина будет полной.

— Нельзя отдавать девочку  службе опёки,  — мрачно и твёрдо заявила Джин. — Она и так нестабильна, а эти… они её сломают.

Ксавье знал, что имеет в виду Джин Грей: когда-то её саму, десятилетнюю девочку-мутанта с мощными  способностями к телекинезу, совершенно не умевшую их контролировать, едва не поместили в лечебницу. К счастью, профессор успел раньше, убедив родителей Джин, что ей нужны не медикаменты, а обучение.

— Попрошу Хэнка, чтобы сотворил ей какие-нибудь бумаги. На всякий случай. Возможно, когда-нибудь, мы сможем вывести этого ребёнка из шока. — Ксавье отъехал за письменный стол, прошуршал там чем-то, потом снова поднял глаза на Джин. — Она больше не кричит?

 — Мы даём ей снотворное, — ответила женщина, усаживаясь напротив профессора. — Кстати, именно об этом я и хотела с вами поговорить. Вы же знаете, что во сне человек очень уязвим для психического воздействия? Я хотела бы попробовать прочесть её, когда она спит. Девочке перестанут давать таблетки и, возможно, тогда мы сможем узнать, где она провела эти четыре месяца после  удочерения.

— Хорошо, — твёрдо произнёс Ксавье, — только пообещай мне, Джин, что если ты почувствуешь хоть что-то, хоть какую-то агрессию с её стороны — ты сразу же всё прекратишь.


	9. Лорна: теперь

            Лорна плохо помнила, как оказалась там, где оказалась. Жизнь её разделилась на две неравные части: _тогда_ и _сейчас_. Вторая, меньшая часть, начиналась с воспоминаний о том, как она, молчаливая и похожая на зомби, добрела до парка, отогнула край ограды — металл послушно свернулся в трубочку как сухой лист — и села на стоящие среди кустов старые качели. Там её и нашли.

Лорна не сопротивлялась: покорно дала себя умыть и переодеть, вытерпела медицинские тесты и напрасные вопросы людей о том, кто она и откуда.

Какая им разница? Разве они смогут ей помочь?

Дни были похожи один на другой: подъём, завтрак, ежедневное, как ритуал, обследование у врача, потом её отпускали. Девушка брала одеяло, заворачивалась в него и шла на качели, где сидела до самого вечера, пока за ней не приходили и не вели ужинать.

            Потом Лорна засыпала и возвращалась в _тогда_ , в ту жизнь, что была у неё до школы. Разум снова и снова прокручивал то, что случилось после падения в чёрную дыру.

Девушка оказывалась в странном месте: там клубился туман, по небу пробегали сполохи радуги как северное сияние. Из тумана там и сям торчали узкие столбы, покрытые резьбой. Узоры извивались, насмешничали, перетекая из букв в картинки, складываясь в знакомые лица и вещи. Откуда-то Лорна знала, что и столбы, и само место — ужасно древние,  древнее самой Земли. На некоторых столбах сидели… больше всего они походили на груды тряпья, на клубки, скрученные из ошмётков и обрывков материи.

_«Ты пришла Вратами, дитя»._

В её голове будто сразу со всех сторон зазвучали голоса, шипящие и гулкие одновременно: существа на столбах желали знать, кто их потревожил.

_«Хочешь ли ты идти дальше?»_

Я просто хочу домой, думала она, домой, подальше отсюда, прочь из этого места!..

_«Может быть, ты желаешь стать одной из нас? Присоединиться к Великим Древним?.». **[1]**_

Одно из существ начало слезать со столба: из-под жёлтых лохмотьев высунулась суставчатая лапа с разновеликими пальцами, уцепившаяся за выступы резьбы, потом — ещё одна. Лапы были глянцевито-серые…

И вот тогда Лорна начала кричать. Она кричала изо всех сил, до боли в ушах, до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, что её трясут, пытаясь разбудить. Эти сны повторялись несколько раз. В конце концов, ей начали давать таблетки, после которых снов больше не было.

В этот раз таблетку ей давать не стали. Лорне снится, что она  сидит перед зеркалом и причёсывается: щётка неторопливо скользит по тёмным густым волосам, отражение легко улыбается ей полными алыми губами, взгляд синих, почти чёрных в сумраке комнаты глаз рассеян…

Она чувствует на плечах тёплые ладони — сзади подходит Пьетро и начинает мягко и нежно массировать ей шею, растирать мышцы, потом обнимает женщину, кладёт подбородок ей на макушку:

— Я был в Данвич-сити, навещал Констанс, — тихо произносит он. Ванда откладывает щётку, немного откидывается назад, прижимаясь к брату. Они оба с минуту молчат.

— Исчезновение отца сильно по ней ударило, — продолжает Пьетро, потом невесело ухмыляется: — Представляешь, она сразу догадалась, что Лорна — ребёнок папы. Сказала, что любой, кто увидел  их рядом, сразу бы всё понял…

— Мы найдём его. — Ванда упрямо сжимает губы, стискивает руки в кулаки, глядя в глаза своему отражению. — Я знаю, что он жив. Я почувствовала бы, если…

 — Мы начнём всё сначала, — продолжает брат её мысли, — найдём новый дом, заберём Констанс и попробуем вытащить отца из той дыры, в которую он угодил.

Ванда встаёт и поворачивается к обнимающему её мужчине, проводит пальцами по белым волосам, по щеке, поднимается на цыпочки и касается губами шеи, прижимается к брату тесно-тесно, будто стремясь прирасти. Так они и стоят какое-то время, потом Пьетро берёт сестру на руки и садится на кровать. Ванда ёрзает, поудобнее устраиваясь у него на коленях, стягивает с брата футболку и начинает поглаживать твёрдые мышцы груди.

 — Нам нужно найти девочку, — мурлычет женщина, выгибаясь, позволяя Пьетро спустить с её плеч ночную сорочку, — я её чувствую: она совсем близко.  Когда мы соберёмся все вместе, у нас будет больше шансов…

Пьетро не дал ей договорить.

 

            Утром Лорна проснулась и поняла, что с этого дня всё изменится: она не одна больше, не брошена и забыта —  близнецы найдут её и заберут отсюда. Полная каким-то радостным, щекочущим изнутри предвкушением, она вытерпела ежеутренний ритуал и отправилась на качели.

Девушка  знала, что в школе кроме неё полным-полно сверстников, но разговаривать с ними, да и вообще с кем бы то ни было, не хотелось. Люди казались ей ужасно скучными, то ли дело — **_голос_ а**. Они приходили только тогда, когда Лорна садилась на деревянную скамью и начинала мерно раскачиваться взад и вперёд. Они рассказывали ей истории, страшные и прекрасные сказки о незнакомых местах: о сияющем городе — Селефаисе; о холодном плато Ленг, где живут карлики-каннибалы; о проклятом, затерянном в песках Иреме — Городе столбов; о призрачной подводной Атлантиде — И’ха-Нтлеи, чьи похожие на рыб обитатели поклоняются Матери-Гидре; о Белом корабле, плывущем сквозь миры; о тёмных шахтах, где живут гули…

 _Голосов_ всегда два: они мягкие, детские, но речь их удивительно правильная и чистая. Лорна уже научилась их различать…

Обращаясь к ней, они зовут её «мамой».

  


* * *

[1] Небольшое отступление: согласно «Encyclopedia Cthulhiana», Великие Древние представляют собой существ разной расы, они сидят на столбах сразу за Вратами Ат’Умра, предлагая любому путешественнику присоединиться к ним. Не из великодушия, а, скорее всего, просто от скуки.


End file.
